A exagerada
by Sukitz
Summary: uma menina tera de enfrentar a exclusão social e ainda problemas com o aluno novo [1ª fic] [tenten's pov] [nejiten] [yaoi] [não sei descrever a fic...][CAP FINAL ON!]
1. 5 dias

como eu não tenho nada pra dizer, também não tenho mais o que fazer, só pra garantir esse começo, eu vou falar isso: espero que gostem

legenda: narração

_conversa no msn_

-fala- de personagem

* * *

**Cap 1 - 5 dias até o desastre**

Sabe o que me irrita?

TU-DO

Não! Eu não sou exagerada!

Eu sou "A Excluída" das meninas! Por que? Eu não sei! Eu sou normal! Gosto de mangas, faço esportes, prendo o meu cabelo sempre, adoro suco de uva com leite, como todo o tipo de fruta que eu conheço tirando abacaxi eu ODEIO abacaxi desde sempre, sou amiga de vários meninos... ta... eu não sou tão normal... mais o resto das meninas da minha sala é pior! Uma menina metida a gênio mais que fica correndo atrás do Sasuke, outra que é capas de dar uma palestra sobre "coisas-que-eu-não-ligo-a-minima-e-que-ela-ama-falar-para-mostrar-que-é-a-melhor", uma que quase morre do coração quando falam com ela e outra que tem um irmão casmurro... isso me lembra que eu estou sendo obrigada a ler o livro "ciumento de carteirinha" na escola... esse livro fala sobre o outro livro chamado "dom casmurro". Eu nunca li nenhum desses livros... mas me recuso a ler o ciumento de carteirinha sem ler o dom casmurro antes! ò.ó

Bom... na verdade minha impopularidade é causada por eu andar com o lee... ele é um menino meio MUITO estranho mas ele é muito legal... as conversas com ele são sempre muito animadas...

Muito? Ele grita quase tudo e depois sai correndo... posso muito bem dizer que a culpa disso é do professor do ano passado... a besta verde de konoha... em outras palavras o Gai...

Como eu vim falar do Gai? Ah é! Eu tava falando da minha impopularidade...

Pela décima vez desde que começaram as aulas eu estou na biblioteca lendo mangas... MUITOS mangas... no meu armário tenho uma coleção...

Que é isso?

É a voz do lee?

É sim! Ele esta falando algo...

- por favor senhora diretora deixa ele na minha sala!!!- pedia lee

Pêra ai? Ele quem? Na minha sala? Mais alguém?

- está bem lee... ele fica na sua sala...

- eeeeeeee . - lee comemorava

- cuide dele sim?

Pude ver pela porta da biblioteca a diretora com as mãos nas costas de uma "criatura-sem-sexo-definido" e lee com o polegar levantado... pra variar seu sorriso segava... assim que a diretora desapareceu, o que sempre acontecia, a criatura foi até a biblioteca... na MINHA mesa e pegou um dos MEUS mangas...

Sim! A mesa é minha propriedade! Sempre foi! Só EU uso aquela mesa... e só EU leio os meus mangas!!! Ò.ó

Mas eu vou ser gentil porque ele/ela é novo/nova na escola

- o... Dom Sem Educação!- tá... eu sou super possessiva com os meus mangas...

A criatura não me respondeu...

Viado...

Descobri que era menino pelo manga que ele pegou... nenhuma menina, além de mim, leria aquele manga...

- devolve o MEU manga! Ò.ó

- não estou vendo o seu nome nele... u.u

Veado.do.capeta.eu.vou.arrancar.a.sua.cabeça não se deve escrever em manga !!!!!

- ninguém que tenha cabeça escreve em um manga seu corno!- ta, ta... eu exagerei... vai que ele tem namorada/o...

Que foi? Vai que ele é gay!

- nunca tive namorada pra ser corno e o manga não é seu... não tem seu nome...

Até imagino por que ele nunca teve namorada... ¬¬

- o manga é meu por que estava na minha mesa...

- a mesa tem seu nome escrito?

- não...

- então também não é sua...

Antes que eu falasse mais algo, lee, entra correndo na biblioteca

- Neji-kun!!!!

Quando ele viu o que o tal de Neji tinha na mão...

- ahhhhh v-v-você pegou um dos mangas da Ten-Ten-san???????????

- quem é Ten-Ten?- perguntou o "Dom Sem Educação"

Ta... to irritada... vou bater nele...

Ei! ele pos o manga de volta na mesa?

Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava prestes a arrancar a cabeça dela... ops deli!!!

- eu sou a Ten-Ten...

- deu pra perceber...

- como assim?

Ele estava indo embora da biblioteca quando respondeu:

- é o nome que está escrito no manga...

E foi embora... eu nunca imaginaria que ele fosse falar isso... QUE?????

NOME.NO.MANGA?????

Peguei o manga... na contra capa estava escrito com uma letra linda "Ten-Ten"

Quem escreveu???

O lee?

Ele sabe escrever?????

Fiz questão de apagar o nome já que era um manga...

Não escondo! Gosto de ler... mas não quando a escola manda... li vários livros e muitas fanfics de animes como shaman king ou de yuyu hakusho... inu yasha eu amo! - tanto que esse foi o manga que o "Dom Sem Educação" pegou...

Estou recolhendo minhas coisas... coisas não mangas... leio sempre no recreio... assim vou para outro mundo... um mundo em que se pode matar as pessoas à vontade... tah! Também sou MEIO violenta...

Pronto... fui a ultima a entrar na sala... mais todos estavam gritando e pulando... sentei na minha costumeira carteira das pichações onde eu escrevo o que der na telha... essa é mais uma das minhas coisas que ninguém põe a mão... é marca registrada... mangas; mesa da biblioteca; carteira da sala; arvore são os MEUS tesouros... a arvore é uma que tem no meio de um parque... ela é gigante... subo nela e fico observando as pessoas... já falei que sou meio macaco? Bem... meio... muito... demais... já fui em todos os galhos daquela arvore...

Ai que gritaria!!!!!

Quero conversar com alguém... vamos ver... meninas: fofocando... shino: me assusta e esta conversando com o kiba... ps: acho que esses dois são gays... chouji come batatinhas enquanto fala com naruto... shikamaru dorme... gaara ouve linkin park... sim! Ele está ouvindo linkin park! Ele sempre esta ouvindo linkin park! No ultimo volume... se ele não me assustasse eu ia ouvir com ele... o Sasuke esta olhando pro alem! Bingo temos um vencedor! Vou falar com meu bom e velho amigo: Sasuke.

Ele odeia quase todas as meninas... elas ficam pulando nele... só eu e a hinata não fazemos isso... eu por que ele é meu melhor amigo e a hinata por que é quieta... as piores são a dupla "porca.e.cereja" elas são UM PORRE...

- oi Sasuke!

- oi...- ele ta com aquela cara de "não.me.enche.o.saco.por.que.eu.to.irritado"

- ta de mau humor? - e eu com cara de "não.to.nem.ai.pro.que.você.pensa.só.estou.aqui.por.falta.de. muito...- agora é cara de "feliz?to.de.mau.humor.agora.suma.da.minha.frente.sua.panda.sem.cerebro"

Sim... ele me chama de panda por que eu uso odango... como eu sei que ele está pensando isso? Tirando fotos das caras de tédio dele e minhas ai nos damos nome... tenho um caderno das caras dele...

Que foi? Somos realmente idiotas quando não tem ninguém por perto!

- SAAAASUKEEEEE- pronto... começou... voz irritante nº 1 da sala: sakura

Haha... se ferro! Agora a cara do Sasuke é "cala.a.boca.Ten-Ten.se.não.eu.te.mato"

- sakura... me larga- ele disse tirando os braços da menina que o enforcava

E eu ali... com cara de "não.falei.nada.só.que.estou.de.vela.pra.você.e.para.a.'coisa'"

- sem querer interromper...- começou o professor... como se a gente ligasse para ele...

Baderna...

- fiquem quietos e se sentem seu bando de macacos subdesenvolvidos!!!!- nossa querida e amada diretora falou "tão baixo e delicadamente" que nós todos nos setamos e olhamos para a frente com postura exemplar...

Hehehe... só agora o lee chegou... se fudeu...

Ei! por que ele está do lado da diretora???

Essa não... to vendo uma silhueta pela porta de "vidro sujo" como dizemos eu e o Sasuke nos referindo a porta de vidro fosco...

-devido a muita insistência de lee no recreio de hoje... o novo aluno vai ficar na sala de vocês e... lee... cadê o menino?

- está lá fora para fazer uma entrada triunfal e blábláblá... - disse com mais um de seus "sorrisos de sorriso"

O pobre garoto jah virou um clone do lee???

A diretora foi abrir a porta... ta trancada?

Aposto que foi o lee quem trancou... para só abrir na hora certa do garoto entrar...

A diretora abriu a porta e mandou gentilmente o menino entrar

- entra já criatura nojenta!

E eu, pessoa super refinada, fiquei quietinha no meu lugar

- hohoho O "Dom Sem Educação" foi rebaixado a criatura nojenta!!! .

Ta... eu sou um pouco direta...

Todos começaram a rir... exceto Hinata que, pra variar, corou e abaixou o rosto...

Até hoje nunca a vi sem ela estar corada... nunca a vi falar alto...

Ela só cora!!!! Cora, ri baixinho, cora, cora, cora, sorri, cora, cora, cora, cora e cora de novo!!!!!!

Eu e o Sasuke chamamos isso de "síndrome.de.vergonha.pura"

Nos estamos tentando salvar a pobre Hinata dessa terrível síndrome... mas é obvio que ela nem sabe que nós sabemos que ela existe... se não ela acharia que 1: nós queremos seqüestrar ela 2: o Sasuke está apaixonado por ela 3: eu estou apaixonada por ela e que eu sou lésbica! O.O eu não sou lésbica! Só acho os meninos todos que eu conheço feios!

Que frase pessimamente formulada... não é uma "frase.de.Ten-Ten" como diz o Sasuke...

Que foi? Ele é o MEU melhor amigo!

Eu e ele somos os excluídos da sociedade de nossos sexos... as meninas raramente lembram meu nome já que somos diferentes... mas eu converso sempre com os meninos... o Sasuke é tão popular com as meninas que alguns meninos tem ódio dele por isso...

Bom... voltando ao que estava acontecendo o garoto entrou e eu com a minha "simpatia.e.cara.de.pau.de.Ten-Ten" fui mega delicada...

Nota: ainda não parei de rir...

Nota 2: sinto uma aura assassina me fuzilando

Nota 3: o shikamaru ainda está dormindo! O.O

Nota 4: o Sasuke está me cutucando com uma borracha... no nosso código isso quer dizer "os.professores.e.uma. parei... de... rir...

Olhei pra frente e pra cima e dei de cara com o tal de Neji... ele estava com as mãos sobre a minha mesa... e me encarava...

Dei uma rápida olhada para traz e vi Sasuke "quase.morrendo.de.tentar.segurar.o.riso"... em palavras normais seria estar roxo de tanto segurar o riso...

Parei... me indireitei na carteira e fiquei encarando a criatura

Silencio

Sasuke me cutuca com o apontador... isso quer dizer que "os.professores.estão.esperando. obedeci... não que eu obedeça o Sasuke... mais era a melhor coisa a fazer no momento...

Parei de encarar o tal de Neji, me abaixei, peguei um manga de terror que o Sasuke roubou do irmão, comecei a ler...

Do nada ele resolveu me irritar...

Ele Sasuke? Não!

Ele Neji!

- que manga é esse?

- é um de terror que o Sasueke pegou para mim com o irmão dele...

Ele queria me irritar...

- sobre o que fala?

- é um pintor de quadros do inferno contando sobre a sua vida e de sua família...

Ele ia pergunta mais alguma coisa...

- a nossa "querida e ilustre diretora" quer falar usando toda a sua "delicadeza e charme"...

Sasuke! Eu te amo!!! Ou melhor... pra te encher o saco: A-I-S-H-I-T-E-R-U

Ele odeia quando eu falo em japonês!!!!

Olhei para ele com cara de "pega.o.bilhete.que.eu.estou.te.passando."

O "Dom sem educação", agora é o "dom parafuso" já que o nome dele significa isso em japonês, voltou para o lado de Tsunadeela é a diretora viu?

Voltou o bilhete...

"vai se foder"

Resposta linda!

Eu falo que amo ele e ele me mando me foder...

Huahsuahsuahusa

Adoro quando isso acontece... ele odeia japonês... nós começamos a rir... parece que o nosso mau humor foi pro espaço...

- Onde você quer sentar sr. Hyuuga?

Hyuuga? Não é o sobrenome da Hinata?

- ali

Péra ai... ele ta apontando para a MINHA AMADA CADEIRA????

- Ten-Ten! Deixe ele se sentar ai!

Te odeio tsunade!!!!!

- esse lugar é meu! Ò.ó

- deixa de ser egocêntrica!

Egocêntrica? Vou te bate moleque!!!!

- eu só tenho 4 coisas que ninguém tira de mim! 1º meus mangas! 2º minha mesa na biblioteca 3º minha arvore e 4º minha carteira da sala!

- Ten-Ten saia daí e deixe ele sentar!

- ta bom!

Sasuke ficou com cara de "você.desistiu.da.sua.carteira.de.pichações???"

Eu falei baixinho "não"

Me levantei guardei meu material puis em cima da carteira e comecei a arrasta-la para outro lugar fazendo o maximo de barulho possível pondo lá outra carteira qualquer...

Pronto...

Todos felizes...

Eu com minha carteira, o "Dom Parafuso" com o lugar perto do Sasuke... ei! Ò.ó eles estão conversando animados???

To sendo substituída?

Chega...

Depois de eu ter dormido por 3 aulas seguidas te tanto tédio... finalmente eu acordei...

Arrumei a baderna, peguei 2 ou 3 mangas no armário e esperei pelo Sasuke na porta... ele veio conversando com o "Dom Parafuso"

- quer parar com isso seu merda!!!!!???

Pronto... pela cara do Sasuke ele não entendeu...

1.

2.

3.

Agora eu respiro fundo enquanto eu conto até 10 e faço o Sasuke parar de boiar

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

- eu sou sua melhor amiga a não sei quantos anos e você nem se liga? Você esta me trocando pelo "Dom Parafuso"!

- você não tem amigas? É estranho uma menina só andar com um menino sem serem namorados...

Ele quer o que? Que eu o mate? Desejo consedido!

Peguei ele pela gola da blusa, o ergui, ele era muito mais leve que o Sasuke...

- ei! ò.ó me põe no chão!

Sofra maldito!!!!!!!

Comecei a dar murros na barriga dele, um mais forte que o outro... e o Sasuke enquanto isso?

Ele ouvia musica...

E o moleque em quem eu batia gritava... o som bom... ele me irritou! Sentou na MINHA mesa, pegou o MEU manga, tentou pegar a MINHA cardeira da sala e agora quer pegar o MEU melhor amigo? Se mata!!!!!

SIM! EU SOU MEGA POSSESSIVA!

- Ten-Ten... já deu né?

Sorte do Neji que o Sasuke estava lá...

Larguei a gola dele e comecei a andar em direção à saída junto com o Sasuke.

Ele me ofereceu um dos fones de seu I-pod e nós fomos pela rua ouvindo musicas do Gackt...

Nós somos tão amigos que ele tem o I-pod dele musicas que ele não gosta mas que eu gosto...

- põe ai vanilla...

Quando eu estou brava gosto de ouvir j-music

- ta...

Apesar dele não gostar muito ele sai cantando comigo...

- cadê a musica?

- acabou a bateria... fiquei ouvindo a aula de história inteira...

- e Sasueke!

Sim! Eu chamo ele de Sasueke!

- vamos passar na praça?

Adoro ir na praça!!!!

- uhum! Só vou passar em casa pra tirar esse maldito uniforme...

- OK... nos vemos lá daqui a 20 minutos!

Agora... encher o saco...

- ja ne!

- tchau...- tava com cara de "para.de.falar.em.japonês.sua.inútil.panda.inútil"

Corri para casa

Entrei no meu quarto e separei a minha roupa favorita...

Não era um encontro!

E minha roupa favorita é aquela que estiver na parte se cima da gaveta!

Você achou que fosse aquela que for a mais bonita né?

Huashuahsuhauhsua

Eu vou ficar a tarde inteira em cima de uma arvore ouvindo musica e fazendo lição de casa...

Obvio que só o Sasuke sobe na arvore alem de mim...

E ele só sobe quando eu deixar...

Fui tomar banho... 10 minutos para um bom banho de banheira...

Ponho minha roupa e vou para o parque...

Espero até que o Sasuke chegue...

Ei!

O veado ta de carro!!!!

- de quem era o carro Sasueke?

- é o meu irmão...

- qual é mesmo o nome dele?

Eu não lembro... acho que é tarrine... ou chita...

- itachi...

Ta... errei feio...

- quando eu vou conhecer?

- de preferência nunca...

Eu conheço Sasuke a anos... mas eu nunca vi o tal de itachi...

O Sasuke fala que é melhor não conhecer... mas eu estou curiosa...

- vamos?

- ok

Fomos para a arvore... lá nós temos de tudo... desde radio até mesa...

Temos uma casa da arvore lá...

Depois de fazermos o nosso dever de casa estávamos indo para as nossas casas normais...

Ta frio...

Acho que eu estou tremendo...

- quer minha blusa?

Amo esse garoto...

- quero...

Ele pos a blusa em meus ombros...

- obrigado

- de nada

Naquela hora estávamos passando por uma casa enorme!

E adivinha quem olhava pela janela?

O "dom parafuso"

Não que eu me importe...

Mas ele estava lá...

Me encarando...

Ta, ta... eu fiquei com medo dele...

Ele tava me olhando...

Bem... agora aqui estou eu... no portão de casa com o Sasuke...

- já ne!

- para com o japonês

- huahushaushuahau

- ¬¬ tchau

Entrei em casa...

Era tarde...

Olhei o relógio...

TARDE? SÃO 11 HORAS!

- onde estava...?

Maravilha... meu pai já está em casa...

- tava no parque... '

Vai começar o interrogatório...

- quem era aquele que te trouxe para casa?

- o Sasuke

- seu namorado?

- não!

Não falei?

- de quem é essa blusa?

- do Sasuke

- onde conheceu ele?

- no parque ... a 3 anos... no dia 3 de maio...

Sim! Eu estou acostumada... sei todas as perguntas que ele vai fazer!

- sabe que horas são?

- 11 e meia...

- vá já dormir!

- ok ok... já ne!

Sinto uma aura assassina me fitando...

Odeio quando meu pai está bravo...

Até parece que ele não se atrasa nunca...

Entro no meu quarto, ponho o pijama, ligo o PC...

Que foi?

Achou que eu ia dormir???

Neeeem

Abro o orkut, o msn, o real play pra eu assisti gravitationto viciada em anime yaoi ¬ e abro o word...

To escrevendo até agora...

Uma criatura me add!

HN2o. será?

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Oi quem é vc?_

_Sou foda pq eu sou eu diz:_

_Oi eu sou eu_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Eu sei que vc é vc! Mais quem é vc e pq mi add?_

_Sou foda pq sou eu diz:_

_Eu sou o "Dom Parafuso" e t add pq o "sasueke" falo p/ eu add_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_EI Ò.ó soh eu chamo o Sasuke de Sasueke!!!!!!!_

_Sou foda pq sou eu diz:_

_Eu também tenhu esse direito!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Seu veado!!!!!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Se mata!!!!!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Soh EU chamo o Sasuke assim!_

_Sou foda pq sou eu diz:_

_Aishiterumo viu? _

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Vc fala japa?_

_Sou foda pq sou eu diz:_

_Oh yeah baby è.é_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Gosta de j-music?_

_Sou foda pq sou eu diz:_

_Gackt, malice mizer, gazette, moi dix mois..._

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Uhull! o/_

_Sou foda pq sou eu diz:_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Vamos obrigar o Sasueke a ouvir j-music!!!!!_

_Sou foda pq sou eu diz:_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Eli naum gosta... -.-'_

_Sou foda pq sou eu diz:_

_Affe!!!!!! Como eli não gosta?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - Sasueke.cala.a.boca.seu.veado.por.sua.culpa.meu.pai.tá.o.kpta diz:_

_Sei lah... eli eh doido..._

Depois nós ficamos conversando a noite inteira sobre j-music ou qual dos cantores foi o melhor do malice mizer...

Ta... ele não é tão chato quanto parecia... -.-'

Desliguei o pc e fui dormir...

Hoje foi um dia um tanto interessante...

**continua  
**

* * *

primeiro eu tenho que agradecer a **Giza-chan**, já que foi ela que me encinou a postar aqui...

>. 

muito obrigadoooooo

depois tenho que escrever algo idiota:

VicK: lolla cala a boca!

LollA: eu não falei nada!

VicK: mais ia falar... ¬¬ vc sempre fala

LollA: me desenha um SD?

VicK: agora não... vou desenhar o mana-sama -

LollA: mas... mas... cara de choro

Sasuke: que tá acontecendo?

VicK: nada

Sasuke: por que eu to aqui?

VicK: sei la...

LollA: SASUKEEEEEEEE ¬ pula no sasuke

Sasuke: quem é ela? tenta se soltar

VicK: minha amiga que é apaixonada por você

Sasuke: já não bastava a porca e a cereja?

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -.-' eu e minha boca grande...

Ino: SASUKE!!!!!!

Sasuke: -.-V eu mereço viu

VicK: merece!

as duas: LARGA O SASUKE SUA BARANGA chutam a lolla

lolla: . sasuke-kun... X¬X

VicK: pp-p-p-por hoje é so-so-so p-p-pessoal da xauzinho


	2. 4 dias

**Cap 2 - 4 dias até o desastre**

- LEVANTA QUE É DIA! PREGUIÇOSA!!!!!

É nessas horas que eu ODEIO o Sasuke...

- nhaaaaa... não quero levanta... -.-

Espera ai...

O Sasuke?????

- N-NANI???!!!!

Quase cai da cama... -.-'

- o seu pai me "pediu gentilmente" para eu te acordar...

Ai eu...

Obviamente não entendi lhufas... -.-'

E obviamente... o Sasuke percebeu...

- ele veio falar comigo na rua... falou que estava com pressa e me mandou vir te acordar... depois foi embora... -.-'

- ah ta...

Ai me caiu a ficha...

A noite tava quente!

EU TO COM UMA CAMISOLA MINUSCULA!!!!!

- NHAAAAAA!!!! SAI DAQUI!!!!

E agora com minha delicadeza... joguei uma coleção de bichinhos de pelúcia no Sasuke...

Que saiu correndo do meu quarto na hora...

Me troquei o mais rápido que eu consigo e fui tomar café...

Liguei a televisão e vou assistir o canal mais legal do mundo: animax!

Só passa anime nesse canal -

- é... Ten-Ten!

- AAAHHHHH!!!

Veado! Ele tinha que não fazer barulho quando anda????????

Ta que eu esqueci que ele estava aqui mais ele tem que...

A deixa va...

Nós começamos a rir

Rir não... gargalhar! É sempre assim...

Ta... chega...

- vamos fazer alguma coisa?

- vamos no shopping?

- Ok só vou pegar minha carteira você tem dinheiro?

- tenho...

Saímos... e como hoje é sábado nós estamos mega alegres!

- ooooooooo vive num abacaxi e mora no mar!

- bob esponja calça quadrada!

- tem a cor amarela e espirra a água!

- bob esponja calça quadrada!

- se nenhuma bobagem é o que você quer!

- bob esponja calça quadrada!

- e alguma coisa babaca e problemas com peixes!

- bob esponja calça quadrada! bob esponja calça quadrada! bob esponja calça quadrada! Bob esponja calça quadradaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eu não falei que somos idiotas?

E aquela parte de "alguma coisa babaca" eu inventei por que eu nunca consegui decifrar essa parte da musica

As pessoas na rua estão olhando pra gente...

Que se foda!

Bom pra elas verem tanta perfeição quanto a dupla "ST"

Finalmente no shopping...

Primeira parada: papel magia!

Hora de gastar dinheiro!

- nyaaaaa!!! . olha que kawaii!!!

- 1º odeio essa loja 2º q merda é nya? 3º kawaii é tipow poverello em japa?

- 1º to nem ai que você odeia essa loja 2º nya é um barulhinho 3º que raios é poverello?

- é fofo

- a ta! Então é sim!

- já deu ne?

- só vou comprar esses papeis pra fazer estrela

- você e sua mania de fazer estrelas de papel... to lá no Mc... você quer de baunilha né?

- uhum já vou lá

Ele saiu da loja e eu fui em busca de mais coisas para eu comprar...

Eu sei que eu falei que eu ia comprar papel pra fazer estrela mas eu preciso de: caneta preta; lapiseira miniatura com borracha; grafite; imãs de geladeira e novas miniaturas de bichinhos que eu coleciono...

To eu lá andando por entre as prateleiras quando um ser esbarra em mim...

QUE TIPO DE GENTE NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA!?!?!?!?!

Eu

Hsuahsuahahushaushauhsu

Ta... essa não teve graça ¬¬'''

Bom... voltando ao meu momento de esbarrar num ser... eu capotei no chão e a criatura em cima de mim... quando abri os olhos dei de cara com um pimentão que tinham duas perolas...

- d-d-de-desculpa-a-a - disse outra criatura extremamente vermelhanão tanto quanto o que estava em cima de mim de pé

É... é a Hinata aquela criatura de pé?

É A HINATA A CRIATURA DE PÉ!!!!!!!

Parece um menino!!!!!

Ta com um casacão de menino viu?

Eu sei que eu também uso roupas largas mais isso é exagero...

- Neji! Sai de cima dela!!!- disse Hinata me acordando dos pensamentos... eu tinha esquecido que tinha um ser em cima de mim... -.- sempre to caindo no chão...

A criatura também perece que acordou...

ps: a criatura é o Neji

ps2: deu pra perceber quando a Hinata pediu para ele se levantar

ps3: para a surpresa de todos que viam a cena, eu não corei nem um pouco... afinal... essas coisas acontecem, né?

Pronto ele levantou e Hinata me ajudou a levantar ainda gaguejando a palavra "desculpa"

- gomen...- ele falou bem baixinho tentando não me deixar ouvir...

- o que você disse?

Sofra infeliz!!!!

HSUAHSUAHSUsou o kptaHAUSHAUHSUHAUSHAUHSUAHSUHAUHSUAH

Ignore isso...

- desculpa... - repetiu no mesmo tom de voz

- é o que???

Ele ta ficando irritado... hsuahsuahuahsuahsuhaus

Foda-se!

- DESCULPA PORRA!!!!

- huashuahsuahsuahsuahushuahaus que zuado! . você ficou puto bem mais rápido que o Sasuke

Ele me olhou com mais ódio que o meu pai quando eu fico de recuperação... XD

- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Obvio que eu perguntei... sou curiosa!!!

- a Hinata adora essa maldita loja...- disse Neji com uma expressão parecida com a que o Sasuke faz quando eu obrigo ele a vir aqui...

- serio? Eu também

Nossa... como eu to amigável...

- acho que todo mundo gosta dessa loja tirando eu...- o mau humor...

- e eu- opa... essa voz... eu esqueci do Sasuke!

Eu me virei para ele com a maior cara de "opa" do mundo...

- Ten-Ten você demorou por isso eu dei o seu milkshake pra um menininho que tava pedindo esmola...

- tadinho!!!!

- como assim tadinho? - o Neji se intromete...

- o menino foi pedi esmola pro Sasuke e ele virou o MEU milkshake na cabeça do moleque!!!

- co-coitado- Hinata também se intrometeu

E foi ai que o Sasuke percebeu que ela estava lá...

- quero meu milkshake T.T

Tava brincando viu? Eu não sou tão vil quanto o Sasuke...

- eu te compro outro... já comprou o maldito papel?

- neeeeem

- por que? Demora tanto assim?

- não é isso... é que ele- aponto para o Neji- esbarrou em mim e capotou em cima... sabe? naquela posição que parece besteira de filmes inúteis que você vê!

Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça...

Os dois hyuugas me olharam com cara de "ela-fala-isso-na-cara-de-pau?"

Aproposito... eles são o que?

- vocês são o que?

- primos

- nunca vi primos que andam juntos no shopping...

- meu tio me obriga...

Hinata estava, de novo, corada... pra variar...

E o primo normal... olhando para as minhas roupas...

Não vou ficar brava porque eu sei que eu me visto estranho... mas ele também se veste estranho...

Ele é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo andando pelo shopping com uma calsa jeans larga, camisa rosa bebe, e tênis amarelo...

E depois o Sasuke fala que eu sou estranha...

- desde quando vocês tem conversas civilizadas?

- desde ontem no msn...

Conversa de meninos... vou compra logo as minhas coisas...

- Hinata me ajuda a pegar as coisas que eu vim comprar?

- h-hai!

Ela corou. Eu sorri. Ela sorriu ainda corada...

- o-o que vo-você p-precisa Ten-Ten-san?

- pega uma lapiseira miniatura, uma caneta e uma borracha... eu pego o resto

- você não ia só comprar papel pra fazer estrela?

Mega arrepio na espinha! O Sasuke percebeu!!! Shit! Holy shit!

- é...

Ele já não me fitava... ufa... tava conversando com o hyuuga

Hinata trouxe o que eu pedi... e eu paguei...

Enquanto pagava ouvi algo extremamente perturbador:

- e vocês? Estão namorando?

- nem... a Ten-Ten é só minha amiga desde a... 3 anos atrás... ou melhor: "ela é MINHA melhor amiga"

Veado... fica me imitando

Ouvi um "ufa" vindo do hyuuga... mais deixa...

- pronto- falei indo para junto deles com um sorriso "ene ponto ene"

Sasuke me olhou desconfiado... acho que ele percebeu que o meu sorriso esconde a descoberta mais útil da minha vida! Hsuahsuahushaushuahusauhshau

Sim! O Neji gosta de mim e eu vou tratá-lo como escravo particular!!!!

- v-vamos andar j-juntos?

Quase dei um grito! Esqueci que ela estava atrás de mim... e ainda carregando a sacola...

- boa idéia

- wathever

- você reclama quando eu falo em japa mas você fica falando em inglês!!!

- mais japonês não é a língua mais falada no mundo...

Ele parou de falar por que eu lhe lancei um olhar assassino muito maligno!!!! Huashauhsuahsuahush

- Vamos no cinema?

- h-hai

- pode ser...

- eu não...

- pepepepe.. pepepepe.. pepepepepeeeeeeee

Adoro a musiquinha que eu puis no celular do Sasuke... hsuahsuahsuhaushuasuauh é da kim posible...

- alô?... que?... não é isso... n... n... CALA A BOCA ITACHI! NÃO ME IMPORTO COM A SUA OPINIÃO E NEM COM O QUE VOCÊ FAZ! ENTÃO VE SE ME ESQUECE!!!!

Ta que ele gritou no meio do shopping... olhei pros primos e eles pareciam com medo... olhei mais adiante e vi um cara um pouco mais velho que a gente olhando pra gente com o celular um pouco longe da orelha... o cabelo preto dele era comprido e preso numa trança... e a franja... era I-D-E-N-T-I-C-A a do Sasuke! Ele pos o celular na orelha e disse alguma coisa...

- o que?...

Sasuke olhou para trás depois de ouvir algo no celular... quando viu a criatura que eu descrevi agora pouco ele simplesmente desligou o celular e disse com o sorriso mais falso que eu já vi:

- vamos no cinema?

Agora é que eu conheço...

- aquele...- apontei para o cara- é o itachi?

O sorriso dele se desfez... oh yeah baby! Vou falar com o itachi!

Sai correndo em direção à criatura e Sasuke logo começou a correr atrás de mim... e atrás dele foi Neji puxando Hinata pela mão...

Cheguei no itachi, que agora estava de costas, e cutuquei

Ele já ia virar falando algo mas quando me viu...

- oi você é namorada do Sasukesinho? A quanto tempo se conhecem? Por que eu nunca ouvi falar de você?

- oi você é irmão do Sasueke? Quantos anos você tem? Por que o Sasuke nunca me deixou te conhecer?

Falamos ao mesmo tempo... shuahsuahushaushua que zuado .

- não a três anos nós nos conhecemos! Por que o Sasuke é estranho

- sim 20 anos! Por que o Sasuke é estranho

Uhull \o/ nós falamos ao mesmo tempo de novo

- itachi seu veado! Fica longe da MINHA melhor amiga!!!!

E o Sasuke chega por ultimo... baka

- acho que ele gosta de você viu?

- ótimo! Assim ele vira meu escravo

- você gosta de maltratar meu irmão?

- uhum!

- T.T quem diria que mais alguém gosta de fazer isso

- você também? Ç.Ç

- uhum T.T

- T.T vamos nos unir e deixar ele puto da vida 24 horas por dia?

- vamos T.T

- querem parar com esse choro falso de emoção?- Sasuke interrompeu...

- por que você nunca me apresentou a ela maninho? - itachi pegou a bochecha da Sasuke...

- por que você ia poluir mais ainda a mente delinqüente dela... - disse tirando a mão do irmão da bochecha- vem...- disse pegando na minha mão e me arrastando... ai o itachi pegou a outra mão e me usaram de cabo de guerra...

- iteeeeee X.X

- você ta machucando a sua amiga!

- to nem ai! Se ela ficar perto de você minha vida vai ficar mais chata ainda!!!

- como você é mau...

Pararam de me puxar e começaram a discutir...

- vamos tomar sorvete?

- h-hai...

- ta... pode ser...

Que foi? Eu não vou ficar lá vendo isso...

Então, eu, Neji e Hinata, fomos tomar sorvete deixando o Sasuke discutindo com o itachi...

- EI!!!!Ò.ó voltem aqui!

O Sasuke percebeu

- até maninho depois eu conheço a sua turminha...

- xau... vai e não volta!

- tchau Ten-Ten tchau outros 2

- tchau itachi

- tchau...

- t-tchau...

Até mesmo falando com o itachi ela cora?

O ódio!!!!!!

- bora pro cinema?

Ele ficou emburrado... hsuahsauhsuahsuahu to nem ai!

O problema não é meu!!!!

- ok

- ta... pode se...

- e-eu vo-vou...- pra variar... corou...

- você sabe o que está passando Ten-Ten?

- nós vamos assistir "as tartarugas mutantes ninjas"

- eu não...

Neji ia falar algo mas o Sasuke pos a mão na boca dele...

- não contraria...

Adoro isso...

Fomos até o cinema...

- vamos lá comprar as entradas?

Esse menino tem muito o que aprender...

- vocês vão... eu fico aqui com a Hinata

- eu tenho que ficar de olho na minha prima... meu tio mandou...

Ele deve amar mesmo essa prima... pra tratá-la assim...

- qual é! Eu cuido dela!

Sasuke me mandou um olhar de "olha lá o que você vai fazer"

- eu juro que não faço nada perigoso... hoje...

- como assim "perigoso"?

- eu não vou sair arrastando ela pelo shopping correndo dos seguranças que iriam tentar nos parar por corrermos no shopping

Ele fez cara de "você.é.doida.e.eu.tenho.muito.medo.de.você"

- vem...

Sasuke puxou o "parafuso" para a fila

- é... Ten-Ten-san... você não iria fazer aquilo né?

- claro que ia! Eu faço isso quando só to eu e o Sasuke...

- é... você n-na-na-mo-m-o-ra-a o s-sa-sas-sasuk-k-ke?

Não entendi nada!

- o que você disse?

- s-se v-você- não vou entender de novo... vou dar um tapinha nas costas e...- namora o Sasuke???

Não é que funcionou?

Que??? Eu e o Sasuke????

Bebeu né????

- neeeeem... nós só somos melhores amigos

- n-não é e-estranho v-vocês serem melhores amigos?

- não acho...

- m-mas v-vocês são d-de sexos d-diferentes!

- idai? Você não é amiga do seu primo?

- n-na verdad-de acho que ele me o-odeia...

Ela me pareceu triste...

- mas você queria ser amiga dele não é?

- claro! O Neji-nii-san sempre cuida de mim por ordem do meu pai e sempre se ferra quando eu apronto! Queria que ele não me odiasse...

Pela primeira vez a vi falando com vontade e sem corar...

- acho que ele não te odeia... acho que ele só é muito orgulhoso... e usa a ordem de seu pai de desculpa para cuidar de você por que ele te ama...

Que merda é essa que eu falei????

- nossa... e-eu pensava q-que você era "maria macho"

- eu nem sei de onde veio o que eu falei V

Dei um sorriso amarelo e senti uma coisa gelada na minha nuca...

- filha da puta!

Virei dei de cara com Sasuke...

Sasuke?

Pela primeira vez era o... o Neji!

- é... VAI A MERDA!!! NÃO PÕE COISAS DESSE NIVEL DE TEMPERATURA NA MINHA NUCA SEU MENTECAPTO!!!!!

Como eu sou delicada...

- como você é delicada...

Pronto... chegou quem não devia...

- cala a boca Sasuke...

Peguei o maldito milkshake que estava na mão de Neji e um pacote de pipoca que Sasuke trazia...

- vamos...

Fomos ver o maldito filme...

Sentamos na ordem: Sasuke, eu, Neji, Hinata

No meio do filme, Neji, pôs a mão na minha perna... de imediato eu olhei... dei de cara com ele...

Ele me fitava intensivamente com aqueles olhos de perola...

Foi aproximando o rosto do meu...

E eu... eu... eu também fui chegando perto fechando os olhos...

-BANZAI!

O.O

Quase... quase... quase que eu beijo um menino?não que eu fosse beijar uma menina...¬¬

Olhei para a tela... mas ele não desistiu...

Começou a apertar de leve a minha perna para chamar minha atenção e me fazer fitá-lo novamente...

Eu tirei a mão dele da minha perna... e peguei um pouco de pipoca... taquei tudo na boca...

Ele não desistiu... pegou na minha mão e, antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, Sasuke me puxou para perto dele... e Neji soltou minha mão...

- o que está acontecendo?

Agora quem me olhava estranho era Sasuke... mas não era do mesmo jeito, ele parecia preocupado...

- o-o Neji ten...tou m-me be-beijar... .

- e porque você ta assim?

- por que eu quase o beijei também... .

Agora ele quase gritou...

Arregalou os olhos...

- troca de lugar comigo...

Dessa vez eu obedeci...

Trocamos de lugar e deu pra ver que Neji não ficou nada feliz...

Eu fingi que dormi... adoro enganar as pessoas...

Sasuke olhou para mim e me viu "dormindo"

Logo virou para o outro lado e falou para Neji:

- se tentar algo de novo... eu juro que você se arrepende!

- hum... eu pensava que de vocês a possessiva era a Ten-Ten... mas vejo que errei...

- o que?

- é! Você adora a SUA melhor amiga... você não queria que ela conhecesse o seu irmão por que sabia que iam se dar bem... quando me falou para adicionar ela no msn você achou que ela ia ficar irritada... quando você viu ela falando comigo e com a Hinata na loja você jogou fora o milkshake dela só de raiva... sem falar que não quer que eu a beije por que tem medo de que ela te troque por mim... não é verdade?

Deu para perceber que Sasuke ficou paralisado...

Será que ele é tão possessivo assim?

Como eu nunca percebi?

- e também... você não gosta de vê-la com frio... por isso emprestou a sua blusa para ela ontem enquanto voltavam para casa...

- você tem razão... porém você gosta muito da sua priminha não é? Usar a desculpa de ordem é a coisa mais velha do mundo...

- pode ser... mas minha prima acha que eu a odeio...

Ai que eu percebi que Hinata dormia encostada em Neji...

O filme acabou...

Eu levantei na hora... peguei o lixo e fui acordar Hinata...

- ei.. hinataaaa acordaaaaa

E ela não acordou...

Hsuahsuhaushua azar o dela...

- HINATA ACORDA!!!! FOGOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hsuahushaushau

Ela deu um pulo... hohoho foi muito hilário...

- nossa... olha a hora... vem Hinata... estamos atrasados...

Neji a puxou pela mão... lançou um olhar assassino para Sasuke e foi embora...

- você ouviu não é?

- ouvi sim...

- me des...

- hsuahsuahushaushua agora eu posso te tratar como escravo!

Ele me olhou com cara de "bebeu?"

-você me adora... não que isso me surpreenda... hushaushuahsua e agora você é meu escravo!!!!

- você não faria isso comigo né?

Eu olhei para ele pronta pra falara "faria sim!"

Mas ele tava com uma carinha de gatinho do sherek...

- veado...

- eu pelo menos não...

Agora ele olhava para o outro lado da sala...

Tinham duas criaturas se pegando...

E o pior é que eu conheço essas criaturas...

Lee e gaara...

Vocês não entenderam...

O lee e O gaara

Um funcionário foi chamar eles...

Lee pediu desculpas ao funcionário e Gaara ficou emburrado...

E eu... a pessoa delicada... fiquei quietinha...

- VOCÊS SÃO GAYS???????????? O.O

Eles me olharam com cara de "você viu a gente?" misturada com uma de "eu vou te matar" e uma de "o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eles passaram por nós... e nós fomos embora... sem entender nada...

Fui para minha casa e Sasuke foi para a dele...

Vim aqui no PC e mais uma criatura me add:

UIq.gay.ficou.a. - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:

_Oi quem é você?_

_Eu não tenho nd pra dizer tbm naum tenhu mais u q fazer i soh pra garantir esse refrão, eu vou infiar um palavrão: CU! Diz:_

_Oi eu sou o Itachi _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Oi o/_

_Eu não tenho nd pra dizer tbm naum tenhu mais u q fazer i soh pra garantir esse refrão, eu vou infiar um palavrão: CU! Diz:_

_Eu to saindo viu_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Por que? TT_

_Eu não tenho nd pra dizer tbm naum tenhu mais u q fazer i soh pra garantir esse refrão, eu vou infiar um palavrão: CU! Diz:_

_O Sasuke quer usar o PC... ps: acho que ele gosta de vc_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Eu sei xau o/_

_Eu não tenho nd pra dizer tbm naum tenhu mais u q fazer i soh pra garantir esse refrão, eu vou infiar um palavrão: CU! Diz:_

_Xau o/_

Outra pessoa me add!!!

HH1o. - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:

_Oi quem é você?_

_Hinata-chan - durmi no filme T.T Diz:_

_Eu sou a Hinata _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Oi Hinata! Quem te passou o meu msn?_

_Hinata-chan - durmi no filme T.T Diz:_

_O Neji-nii-san _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Ò.ó_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Sabia que ele tentou me beijar no cinema?_

_Hinata-chan - durmi no filme T.T Diz:_

_Anhe?????_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Anhe!_

_Hinata-chan - durmi no filme T.T Diz:_

_Nossa!!! Nunca vi ele gostar de alguém!!!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Eu tbm nunca mi vi gostar de alguém... -.-_

------noutra janela-------

_Sou foda pq sou eu Diz:_

_Oi _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Quem vc pensa que eh pra tentar me bja????_

_Sou foda pq sou eu Diz:_

_Eu penso, e sou, Hyuuga Neji _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Affe... meu... se mata..._

_Sou foda pq sou eu Diz:_

_A vai... vc bem que queria me bja!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Nunca gostei de ninguém e nunca vou gostar... u.ú_

_Sou foda pq sou eu Diz:_

_Eu tbm nunca gostei de ninguém... mas de vc eu gosto... e muito..._

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Saiba que eu sei que vc nunca gostou de ninguém pq sua prima me falou depois de eu falar que vc tentou me bjar... u.ú_

_Sou foda pq sou eu Diz:_

_O que???? Vc falou pra minha prima??? Ela divide o quarto com a irmã!!!! O.O do jeito que a Hinata eh monga não vai perceber a hanabi lendo!!!!!!!!!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Quem eh hanabi?_

_Sou foda pq sou eu - em pânico Diz:_

_Minha priminha que vive inventando que eu to namorando e meu tiu vem me inche o saco!!!!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Hohoho se fudeu XD_

_Sou fode pq sou eu- em pânico Diz:_

_Para meu! Se isso chega nos ouvidos do meu tiu eu to mto fudido!!!!!!!!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Azar o seu XD_

_-------_noutra janela--------

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Yo lee o/ vc tah namo o gaara?_

_Lee- primavera da juventude!!!! Diz:_

_Eh... soh ficando..._

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Desde quando?_

_Lee- primavera da juventude!!!! Diz:_

_Semana passada... _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_ . q kawaii vcs ficam junto!_

_Lee- primavera da juventude!!! Diz:_

_Serio? Ç.Ç_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Claro!!! . torço por vcs!_

_Lee- primavera da juventude!!! Diz:_

_Obrigado T.T t-chan_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Não me chama assim..._

_-----mudança de janela again------------_

_Sou foda pq sou eu - em pânico diz: _

_O merda! Minha prima ficou off! Deve ter acabado a luz lah na casa dela..._

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_O q eu tenhu a vê com isso???_

_Sou foda pq sou eu- em pânico Diz:_

_Sei lah... deu vontade de faa com vc pra vê se vc ia responde v_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_¬¬ _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_affe meu..._

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Se mata..._

_Sou foda pq sou eu- em pânico Diz:_

_Se eu por que eu te amo no meu nick vc para de me trata assim?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Claro!_

_Sou foda pq sou eu- em pânico Diz:_

_Serio?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Claro! Eu vou te tratar bem pior seu veado cara de pau do kpta!!! Ò.ó_

_Hyuuga Neji- aishiteru Ten-Ten-chan Diz:_

_ é assim que eu gosto_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_¬¬_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Se mata..._

_Hyuuga Neji- aishiteru Ten-Ten-chan Diz:_

_Tbm ti amu! _

_Hyuuga Neji- aishiteru Ten-Ten-chan Diz:_

_To saindo _

_Hyuuga Neji- aishiteru Ten-Ten-chan Diz:_

_Xau 3_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Xau ¬¬_

_Hyuuga Neji- aishiteru Ten-Ten-chan Diz:_

_Mil kissus na boka!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Mil chutes no sako p/ vc ¬¬_

_Hyuuga Neji- aishiteru Ten-Ten-chan Diz_

_Como vc eh má Ç.Ç_

_Hyuuga Neji- aishiteru Ten-Ten-chan Diz_

_Xau _

------- noutra janela-------

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Vc tah falando com akeli merda?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Eli saiu... -.-'_

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Vc não gosta deli neh?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Naum... mais vai que um dia..._

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Ò.ó_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Huashauhsuahushauhsua_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Vc sabia que o lee e o gaara taum ficando desde semana passada?_

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Serio? O.O_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Uhum!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_To saindo! _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_Xau _

_Ten-Ten-sama - o que foi aquilo??? Diz:_

_o/ _

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Xau_

Certo... hora de durmir... mas antes um pequeno resumo do dia de hoje...

hoje conheci o irmão do Sasukefinalmente

quase bjei um garoto!

descobri que o lee é gay

o gaara também

arranjei uma amiga: Hinata

assisti as tartarugas mutantes ninjas

o Sasuke me ama e eu descobri isso...

descobri que tenho medo de gays...

nada mal... até que hoje foi um dia intereçante...

**continua**

* * *

continua no proximo capitulo de: a exagerada voz sinistra

neji: ei! eu não sou assim!

vick: quem?

neji: eu! eu não sou assim!

vick: pergunto?

neji: affe ¬¬ se mata

vick: XD a vai! vc sabe que eu te adoro 3

neji: é... mas eu não sou assim do mesmo jeito!

vick: na proxima fic vc vai ser normal, ta?

neji: ta!

vick: vc ta incorporando o neji da minha fic...

neji: eu num sou aquele FDP!

vick: ¬¬ xau vai...


	3. 3 dias

**cap 3 - 3 dias para o desastre**

domingo... amanhã tem aula... que saco...

levanto com a maior preguiça do mundo... me arrasto pelo corredor e entro no banheiro...

escovo os dentes...

ponho a primeira roupa da gaveta e prendo o cabelo...

sai de casa em busca de algo pra fazer... maravilha... o Sasuke foi pra casa do tio e só volta amanhã de manhã...

vou indo em direção à praça...

vou para a MINHA árvore...

hoje vai ser um loooooooooooooongo dia...

subi no galho mais alto e me deitei nele...

ficar sem nada pra fazer é um porre...

olha... a Hinata e o... Neji... ¬¬

veado...

se ele me ver aqui ele vem falar comigo...

¬¬

Espero que caia uma bigorna na cabeça dele...

Ah não...

Ele me viu...

Moleque chiclete...

- heeeeeeeeeey Ten-Ten!!!!!!!! Desce aqui!!!!! .

- hooooooooow Neji!!!!!! Não me enche o saco!

O pior é que ele não desiste...

Ta subindo a maldita arvore...

- oi

- ¬¬ se mata

- como você é malvada more

- você adora me irrita, não é?

- uhum você fica ainda mais bonitinha

- affe... se mata ¬¬ pensei que você fosse certinho...

- eu também

- como assim?

- eu só consigo falar assim com você... nem com minha prima nem com meu pai...

- sério?

- é eu normalmente estou no meu canto sendo frio com quem vem falar comigo... mas com você é diferente... eu não sei por que...

Ótimo! Parou com o sorriso!

Mas ta fazendo de novo!

PLAFT

Um... um... um passarinho vez coco na cara dele!!!!!

- hsuahsuahsuahsu o passarinho fez merda em você hsuahsuahushaushua

- ¬¬ se mata...

- agora o mau-humorado é você!!!! XD

Ele fez uma cara curiosa...

- sabia que eu prefiro você sério?

- é?

- uhum! eu normalmente to de bom-humor... ai chega um ser estranho e começa a rir que nem um idiota... te TUDO o que eu falo... sendo muito atirado e sem vergonha... ai isso me irrita...

- O.O sem vergonha?

- lembra do cinema?

- aaahhh taaaaa

- para com isso...

- o queeeee?

- com as letras arrastadas... ¬¬ isso me irrita

- ok

- sorriso

- que?

- para com o sorriso bobo u.u

- ta... u.u

- ótimo

- hm? Ah... brigado

- por que você falo daquele jeito com o Sasuke?

- hm? Que jeito?

- você humilhou ele... -.-'

- anhe? Nem percebi... eu sou assim normalmente... nem percebo quando irrito alguém

- credo

- você ouviu a gente falando no cinema?

- uhum...- peguei minha mochila e comecei a procurar um salgadinho que eu puis aqui ontem a noite- eu só tava fingindo dormir...

- serio? Não pareceu que você tava acordada!!!!

Ótimo... agora ele admira as minhas habilidades teatrais...

Achei!

- quer um? - que foi? Sou educada

- não obrigada

- ¬¬ o sorriso para com ele!

- ta...

Ficamos no silencio... e eu comendo salgadinhos...

- serio que você tava acordada?

- uhum... pvozê pfalou que achava que eum era a possssseciva de noix dois...

Como se diz: pfalar de boca cheiam é pfeio... mais é muido bom

hsuashuahsuahsua

vi isso num anuncio publicitário XD

- não fala de boca cheia! É feio!

- hihihihi

- você é doida...

- também te amo

- hahaaaaa

- hm?

- admitiu!

- eu tava brincando!

- mais eu não...

Isso está começando a virar rotina?

Ele segurou o meu queixo e foi aproximando o rosto do meu...

Fomos fechando os olhos quando...

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Ele caiu da arvore!!!!

Lembra que a gente tava no galho mais alto?

Hsuahsuaushauhsuhaushaushuahsuahuahsuahsuashusha

Se ferro!!!!!

Ninguém mando ser pato!!!!!

You're a duck!!!!!

Shuahsuahsuas

PAFT

Ele chegou no chão...

- tudo bem????

- to ótimo!... nunca estive... melhor...

Parece um bêbado!!!

Desci da arvore e fui ver como ele estava...

- procurando nemoooo... onde é que ele estaaaaaaaaa... quero saber como chegar la!!!!!! Chega maiiiiiiiissssssss!!!!

Acabo de chegar a uma conclusão...

Ele bateu a cabeça bem forte...

Melhor ajudar ele a voltar para casa...

- vem...

levantei ele e apoiei seu braço no meu ombro...

- sabia que você é a minha única amiga?????

Ele ta delirando meu! Deve ter batido a cabeça com muita força no chão...

Fui arrastando ele até a casa dele que eu sei onde fica...

Toquei a campainha

Mas ninguém veio atender...

- você tem a chave?

- quer entrar pra que? Quer ir pra cama duma veiz minina???

Ele parece mesmo um bêbado...

- da logo a maldita chave que você nem se agüenta em pé!

- toma

Ele pos na minha mão uma chave...

Abri o portão e logo o tranquei...

Arrastei ele até o sofá e deitei ali

Fui pegar algo na cozinha e ele segurou meu braço e me puxou para o sofá também quase me beijando

Eu arregalei os olhos

Fiquei bem vermelha...

- onde você vai?

- pegar algo pra por na sua cabeça... você bateu ela ao cair da arvore!

- quem disse que eu bati?

A voz dele voltou ao normal...

Será que ele...

- você estava fingindo só pra eu vir aqui????

- foi sim... mais eu não pensei que fosse funcionar...

Ele foi aproximando a boca dele da minha...

- OLHA! O Neji TÁ COM UMA NAMORADA!!!!

Ouvimos uma voz de menina pequena...

Neji me empurrou e fechou a cortina...

Enquanto isso eu me mandei da casa... mais a chave!!!!

Eu não to com a chave do portão...

T.T eu não quero fica com eleeeee

Ding Dong

Ele veio abrir a porta...

Assim que ele abriu voou longe

- safado...

Nunca amei tanto esse idiota!

- vem Ten-Ten...

Ele olhou pra mim...

- h-hai...

Me levantei e fui junto com ele embora...

- sua boba... devia ter mais cuidado com esse garoto...

- gomen...

- já pensou se o seu pai descobre?

Na verdade eu tinha esquecido do meu pai...

- é verdade...

- e se eu não tivesse entrado no msn? O que seria de você?

- como assim?

- a Hinata falou que viu você levando o Neji pra casa dele...

-eles não moram juntos?

- não... a Hinata mora na casa do lado... o Neji mora sozinho desde que o pai morreu...

- noossa- hora da minha carinha de "eu não sabia! Uau!"- como você sabe disso???

- a Hinata me contou...

- ah!!!

- que ir lá em casa?

- pode se... ou melhor! Eu vou e durmo lá! Minha mãe ta doente e o itachi é quem vai cozinhar... -.-

- ele cozinha mau?

- sei lá... nunca tive coragem de comer o que ele cozinha...

-por que?

- vai que o meu prato tem veneno!

Criei a maior gota... maluco

Fomos discutindo sobre isso até chegarmos na minha casa.

Eu esquentei uma sopa e o Sasuke fez um suco...

Jantamos conversando sobre nada...

Entrei no msn enquanto Sasuke botava um pijama dos vários que ele esquece aqui...

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Oi Hinata_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Oi! _

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de nemo? Diz:_

_Vc sabia qu pra minha família vc eh namo do Neji?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Pior... eh q sei..._

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Husahushuashuaas_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_O Sasuke foi t buscar né?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Uhum... diz ai... vc gosta deli ne?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_ps: deliSasuke_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Que? Não!!!!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Gosta siim!!!!_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Gosto não!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Claro que gosta!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Vc cora com todos os meninos... tirando ele! Acha que eu num percebo? _

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Naum eh isso... eh q eli eh menos doido que os outros garotos... ai eu num coro..._

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Sei sei..._

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Eh serio!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Intaum d quem vc gosta?_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Do naruto-kun!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Do naruto/_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Uhum... -.-'_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Sm querer ofender mais: affeeeeeee_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Nunca contei pra ninguém! Intaum naum fala!_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Tah bom intaum..._

- ten-teeeeen!!! Vamo vê esse filme! Eh moh legal!

-ta!

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_To saindo... vo vê um filme com o Sasuke..._

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_O Sasuke tah ai?_

_Ten-Ten-sama - ¬¬ Diz:_

_Uhum... Xau_

_Hinata-chan - O.O Neji de namo? Diz:_

_Xau_

- tah vamo vê... que filme é esse?

- monty pyton em busca do cálice sagrado

- hm... nunca ouvi fala...

- cala a boca e assiste

Os letreiros já eram muito idiotas!!!!!

Feito por num sei quantas llamas de num sei onde por num sei quantos parentes de llamas...

Mto bobo...

Mais começo o filme e apareceu um cara andando num cavalo invisível e um outro cara atrás batendo cocos!

Até que é... intereçante...

**continua**

* * *

vick: yaoii!!!!!!

putinha¹: ¬¬ nesse cap não teve yaoi sua inutil...

vick: mais eu vi um anime yaoi chamado "papa to kiss in the dark"

putinha¹: ¬¬ já não falei pra não fala de yaoi perto de mim?

vick: ninguem mando você vir aqui ¬¬

putinha¹: ninguem manda em mim...

vick: intão vai toma no cu ¬¬

putinha¹: que?

vick: xau

¹ putinha é o apelido que a minha prima deu pro dreger


	4. 2 dias

**Cap 4 – 2 dias para o desastre**

SPLASH!

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SASUKE!!!! TE ODEIO SEU VEADO! EU TAVA MOH FELIZ SONHANDO E VC VEM E ME ACORDA PORRA?

- é q a gente ta atrasado pra primeira aula...- ele tava com a maior gota na cabeça...- E PARA DE FALA PALAVÃO PORRAAAA!!!

- TA! DESCULPA MERDA!

-PARA DE FALA PALAVRÃO CARALHO!

- JÁ PEDI DESCULPA PORRA!!!

Nossas manhãs são normais, né?

- vou por o uniforme

O pior é que ele já tomo café e ta com o uniforme ¬¬ podia ter me acordado antes ne?

Levantei do sofá(sim! Dormimos na sala) e fui para o banheiro, tomei a ducha mais rápida da minha vida e puis minha roupa...

- pelo menos o café você fez pra mim?

- não- ele respondeu comendo um pedaço de queijo

¬¬

Já viu ne? Não faz meu café e ainda assalta minha geladeira...

- obrigado viu? ¬¬

- hora, de nada

- vamos logo... ¬¬

Peguei ele pela bochecha e ele quase que engasga com o queijo...

¬¬

Haha bem feito

Fomos até a escola e lá todas as meninas dirigiram um olhar assassino para mim.

- oi aaaaamoooouuuurrr

Já falei que to começando a odiar esse menino?

- não me chama assim ¬¬

- sai daqui u.ú

Ele criou uma gota quando sasuke dirigiu a ele uma palavra tão seca...

- ah... maaaaaasss se eu for eu posso levar a ten-ten-chan?- neji fez uma carinha de cãozinho querendo comida :P

- Ò.ó nem fodendo

Agora eu tenho medo... o sasuke agarrou meu braço e me arrastou pra biblioteca

- sabia que você me assusta?

- odeio esse menino ¬¬

- e mesmo assim ele até que é engraçado vai

Os olhos dele pareciam saltar da cara... hsuashuahuashasusa

- brincadeira

- não faz isso ¬¬

- ei! Façam isso em outro lugar!- PUTA.QUE.PARIO! ODEIO ESSE MENINO! Mas que perecia que ele tava me assediando parecia... ¬¬

- vai embora naruto ¬¬

O sasuke pareceu ficar vermelho quando naruto o encarou com uma cara confusa de bebe... que foi? Ele é mesmo fofo mas me irrita... ps: ele é perfeito para um yaoi...

O.O

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Gritei olhando para sasuke

- q-que foi?

- v-v-v-você g-g-g-gos-t-tt-ttt-tt-a d-d-do n-n-ar-r---rut---to?

Por mais que isso tenha parecido inutilmente em outra língua eu falei: "você gosta do naruto?"

E ele mais que arregalou os olhos quando eu falei isso... e por mais que pareça estranho ele entendeu...

- não fala isso! Ò///ó

- é v-v-erd-d-ade???

- E-EU FALEI PRA CALAR A BOCA!

PLAFT

Todos na biblioteca estavam espantados...

Enclusive eu...

- NÉÉÉÉ TEME! PORQUE VOCÊ BATEU NA TEN-TEN-CHAN?

e-ele nunca bateu em mim...

meus olhos marejaram na hora...

- ten-ten... desculpa... eu...

Virei o rosto para o outro lado e sai correndo...

Não sabia para onde eu queria ir...

Eu queria sumir... morrer...

Enquanto corria eu não olhei para o caminho e bati contra um ser...

E de imediato ele me abraçou para eu não cair...

Eu continuei ali no quentinho chorando...

- o que aconteceu... ten-ten?

Olhei para cima... quem me abraçava era nada mais nada menos que neji...

- o... o sasuke... me bateu... Ç.Ç

Nunca solucei tanto na minha vida...

- como assim? Vocês não eram amigos?

- falou bem... éramos... ele me bateu na frente de todo mundo...

Ele me levou até um banco e me sentou ali, logo sentou do meu lado

- você pode me explicar?

- e-e-el-le f-f-i-cc-co-u c-co-com r-ra-rai-raiva-po-r-que –e-eu –fa-fa-falei q-u-eue –ele g-go-gosta-va-va do-do n-n-naruto- falei gaguejando muito mesmo a ponto de ele não entender

- que?

- ele... ficou com raiva... porque... eu...

- você...?

- falei... que ele... gostava... do... naruto .

- O.O mais... naruto não é um menino?

- é... .

- e... por que você falou isso?

- por que ele ficou vermelho quando o naruto fez cara de "bebe naum intendendo nada"! .

- O.O...

Deu pra ver que ele não tem mais o que falar...

- desculpa...- comecei a limpar minhas lagrimas – você não tem nada a ver com isso...

- não precisa pedir desculpa... pelo jeito vocês são muito unidos né?

- éramos...- olhei para o chão

Ele me abraçou... fiquei ali no quentinho parando de chorar...

- obrigada... n///n- sorri e percebi que minhas bochechas estavam meio quentes

- de nada n///n- ele sorriu de volta e estava um pouco vermelho

Quando ele não tira o dia pra me irritar até que ele é bem legal...

O///O

Será que eu... to começando a gostar dele???? o///õ

TRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN

- que sinal silencioso ¬¬

- néééé... ¬¬

Tive que concordar...

- vem n.n você já perdeu mesmo as 3 primeiras aulas...

- é né... u.u

- onde está sua mala?

- na-na biblioteca... Y.Y

- g-gomen!!! Não era pra te magoar -///-' deixa que eu pego n.n

Ele pegou minha mala e fomos para sala...

Sentei numa carteira qualquer e neji sentou atrás de mim...

Entrou o professor e ele já estranhou...

-ten-ten... tem algo errado?

- muitas coisas mas meus escrúpulos não me permitem falar nada – falei no tom mais frio que eu consigo...

ps: nota 10 em teatro

-é... ta bom então...- ele criou uma gota- vamos continuar a leitura?

Como se ele fosse esperar resposta ¬¬

-"treinei minha caligrafia por horas, depois posso assegurar que minha letra estava idêntica a de Machado de Assis..."

Realmente esse livro é muito chato...

E eu já li ele inteiro...

Peguei um mangá e puis dentro do livro e comecei a ler...

- ten-ten é leitura compartilhada não de manga!

Maldito professor

- ta... mas eu já li o livro...

- então recolha a lição de casa, sim?

- ok

Fui recolhendo e marcando quem não tinha feito...

Olha a lista:

Aburame Shino---- ok  
Akimichi Chouji--- n  
Haruno Sakura----- ok  
Hyuuga Hinata----- ok  
Hyuuga Neji-------- ok  
Inuzuka Kiba------- n  
Nara Shikamaru---- f  
Rock Lee------------ ok  
Sebaku no Gaara--- n  
Sebaku no Kankuro ok  
Sebaku no Temari-- n  
Ten-Ten-------------- ok  
Uchiha Sasuke------ ok  
Uzumaki Naruto---- n  
Yamanaka Ino------ ok

Hoje teve um monte de gente que não fez a lição... nossa! O shikamaru não veio... -.-' aposto que está dormindo...

-pronto – entreguei a lista ao professor e me sentei

- nossa... quanta gente não fez a lição...

Eu acabei dormindo de tédio...

- ten-ten...

Neji estava me cutucando

Virei para traz com sono

- que foi?

- to

Ele me entregou um bilhetinho

"desculpa ten-ten!" tinha muito mais coisas no bilhete... mas eu não quis ler já que era do sasuke e eu conheço a letra dele

Amassei o bilhetinho e joguei no lixo sem nem lê levantar

Logo veio outro "que estava escrito?" esse tinha uma letra linda... aquela letra que tinha escrito meu nome no manga na 6ª feira

Olhei para traz e neji sorriu com uma cara de "heim?"

A letra era dele... -.-'  
Escrevi "nem li... era do sasuke... "

Ele parou... e eu voltei a dormir...

-ten-ten... acordaaaa

abri os olhos dei de cara com o rosto de neji deitado do lado do meu

- ah! O.O

- você acordou

Ele levantou e me deu a mão para eu levantar

- vem... eu te levo até em casa

- ta...

Peguei minhas coisas e fui com ele

- deixa que eu levo

- ta...

Dei pra ele a minha mochila

Fomos andando no silencio...

Chegamos na minha casa ele me devolveu a mala

-obrigada...

- de nada a... ten-ten

- por pouco eim?

- hehe é... n///n

-bem… é… quer entrar? o///õ

- se não for incomodo n.n

Nós entramos.e jogamos nossas mochilas no sofá

- quer comer alguma coisa? n.n

- claro n.n

Peguei uma lasanha e esquentei no microondas...

- quer ajuda ai?

- nem n.n só to esquentando uma lasanha n.n'

- ah ta... posso saber uma coisa?

Ele mudou de "sorriso camarada" para "aquela" expressão

- c-claro

- depois de ontem você não se importa de eu estar aqui?

- n-na verdade... n-não...

- ótimo

Ele veio pra perto de mim e eu arregalei os olhos

Ele me empurrou contra a parede me prensando

- aqui ele não vai interromper né?

Meus olhos marejaram de novo

- ah não... desculpa!!!

Ele me soltou e eu escorreguei apoiada na parede até o chão, abracei minhas pernas e comecei a chorar

- desculpa! Não era pra te fazer chorar...

- por... por favor... não faz isso de novo...

-ta bom...

Olhei pra ele ainda chorando

- eu prometo...

Ele me abraçou forte, depois me pegou no colo e me pos no sofá

- pode deixar que eu pego a lasanha n///n

- t-ta bom... o///o

Ele me trouxe a lasanha e comemos assistindo TV...

Depois fizemos nossa lição de casa e quando terminamos já era noite...

- bom...- começou guardando o material – vou indo n.n

- ta... – abaixei e lhe dei um beijo no bochecha – abrigada n.n

- d-de nada... O///O

Levei ele até a porta e ele foi embora

Fui para meu quarto e liguei o pc... entrei no msn

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Ten-ten! Me desculpa! ._

_Ten-Ten-Chan – S2 grande pra todos... menos pra vc ¬¬ Diz:_

_Sabe pra quem eu to falando o meu nick?_

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Pro neji?_

_Ten-Ten-Chan – S2 grande pra todos... menos pra vc ¬¬ Diz:_

_Naum! Pra vc!!!!_

Bloquiei ele

Desliguei o pc e fui dormir...

Hoje só teve coisa chata...

não teve nada intereçante

**continua**

* * *

husahsuahsuhusahasushau q sem noção . 

quis que quis e eles brigaram...

e só foi esse motivo por que me pediram pra fazer narusasu...

tá...

não tem motivo para alegria...

mas eu sou mesmo sem noção


	5. 1 dia

como eu prometi no orkut tah aki: o 5º cap de "A exagerada"

nesse cap temos uma nova legenda:

voz vinda do telefone

boa leitura n.n

* * *

**Cap 5- 1 dia para o desastre**

Hoje eu acordei lembrando da musica "as meninas dos jardins gostam de hap" é bem legal

Mas olhei para a foto que eu e o Sasuke tiramos no ano passado...

Logo comecei a chorar ao lembrar de que havíamos brigado

-... des...desculpa Sasuke-kun...- abracei a foto

PEEEEEEEH PEEEEEEEEH

O despertador tocou e eu larguei a foto no lugar, enxuguei as lagrimas e fui tomar um banho

Quando fui por meu uniforme percebi que não tinham mais calças limpas do uniforme... só tinha um saia que eu nunca usei...

Tive de pô-la se não eu não entrava no colégio...

Minha escola é muito rigorosa com o uniforme...

Quando desci peguei um pão enfiei na boca e sai de casa...

- bom dia Ten-Ten-chan

O.O

Nunca esperaria que ELE viesse me buscar

Parei assim que o vi

- que foi? Parece até que viu um fantasma

- o-o-o que faz aqui... itachi-san?

- vim te levar para o colégio

Fiquei sem entender...

E ele percebeu

- é que eu percebi que o Sasuke ficou mega deprimido ontem -.- e como eu acho que só você é amiga dele...

- era - cortei

- nossa!!! O que ele te fez?

- me deu um tapa

Realmente... eu estava me esforçando para não começar a chorar na frente dele

- O.O nossa...- ele fez uma cara de espanto enorme - eu vou bater nele! Ò.ó

Fez uma cara de demônio...

- mas antes...- se virou para mim- vou te levar na escola

- O.O'

Ele abriu a porta do carro e me deixou entrar

Ele foi dirigindo devagar pela rua

- ele falou que tentou se desculpar...

O timbre da voz dele mudou do "alegre retardado" para o "serio malicioso"

- c-como assim?

- ele falou comigo...

- então por que perguntou?

- por que se eu falasse para você vir comigo falar com meu maninho você provavelmente não viria...

Não sabia o que dizer

- ele ficou triste... bastante triste...- psrou o carro, virou para mim e segurou meu queixo para nossos rostos ficarem próximos... beeeeem próximos- e a culpa... é sua

- nyaaaaaa . - empurrei ele de cima de mim e o encarei assustada

- você é tão fofa... acho que sei porque aquele "Hyuuga maldito" gosta de você

- O.O que?

- Sasuke pos a culpa da discussão no "Hyuuga maldito"... ele falou que o Hyuuga gosta de você e que ele te arrastou para a biblioteca para fugir dele

- é né...

-e para meu irmão voltar ao normal vocês precisam voltar a ser amigos...- ele segurou novamente eu queixo e eu tentei me soltar... mas ele não largou dessa vez- pode parar de tentar se livrar olhe- apontou para janela com a outra mão e virou meu rosto em direção a onde ele apontava- chegamos na escola... amanhã vai ter uma festa e você vai só para fazer as pazes com meu hermanito

- t-ta bom...

- já ne

- já ne...

Abri a porta e, antes de sair, percebi que minha saia estava um pouco levantada... e itachi olhava para minha perna exposta...

- hentaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!!

Dei-lhe um tapão na cara e sai pela porta e fui correndo ao encontro de Neji...

Não propositalmente... mas é que ele estava no meio do caminho e eu esbarrei nele "

- isso ta virando ritual? - ele perguntou com um sorriso de muleque após me dar um beijo na bochecha me deixando um pouco corada

- i-isso o que?

- você esbarrar em mim

- ah... dessa vez eu tava fugindo do itachi...

- irmão do Sasuke?

- é...

Depois fomos andando até a sala enquanto eu contava a história toda

- esse itachi é mesmo um filho da puta...

- ei! é a MINHA mãe também!- Sasuke interrompeu

- você também é seu bastardo! Ninguém mandou bater na Ten-Ten-chan!

- vem Neji...- puxei ele pela blusa para longe da criatura...

- que foi?

- olha- apontei para Sasuke que começava a ficar com o rosto corado e os olhos com lagrimas

- o que...?

- a mãe dele morreu...

-serio?

-é... ele odeia lembrar disso...

Ele ficou em silencio

- não fala mais disso por favor...

Ele olhou pra mi carinhoso

-ei...- ele levantou meu rosto que antes fitava o chão- pode deixar que eu não falo mais isso

-obrigada

Nós aproveitamos que o sinal ia demorar pra tocar e fomos dar uma volta...

- vem cá... que lugar é esse?

- você nunca andou por aqui?

- não...

- aqui ficam as salas do fundamental 1

- ah ta...

continuamos andando em silencio

até que vimos algo extremamente perturbador

- gah O.O

Eu praticamente cai para traz com a cena...

Que cena?

Shino levantando kiba pela blusa e o prensando na parede e o beijando...

Pior foi que kiba, na hora, retribuiu pondo os braços envolta do pescoço do outro

Neji me segurou para eu não cair no chão e nós nos escondemos numa sala

Depois nós ouvimos

- você ainda duvida do que eu sinto por você?- a voz assustadora do shino...

- n-não...- a voz de kiba, porem, tímida

-vem... vamos logo se não nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula...

Quando paramos de ouvir o som dos passos dos dois nós saímos da sala e olhamos para o lado que eles estavam para ver se ainda estavam lá...

- é errado bisbilhotar a vida pessoal dos outros- a voz de shino apareceu nas nossas costas

Nos viramos com medo... eu pelo menos estava com medo...

Shino me pegou pela gola da blusa e me levantou

- não fale disso pra ninuém... você não vai querer me ver realmente bravo...

Me largou no chão e foi atingido por um murro de Neji

- se você gosta daquele garoto não deve esconder seu inútil- Neji o tinha pego pela gola e a boca dele sangrava- não importa você falar para ele que você o ama se você não tem coragem de admitir isso na frente dos outros! Isso é a mesma coisa de ter vergonha de amar ele! Você achar que ele é muito idiota para que vocês sejam vistos juntos pelos outros para acabar com a sua reputação!- dito isso Neji largou shino no chão, pegou minha mão e me levou para longe...

E eu com aquela cara de "você falou aquilo acreditando ou simplesmente leu isso em algum lugar e falou para filosofar?"

- é... de onde você tirou esse discurso?

- hm? Ah! Meu pai falava isso pra mim quando eu era pequeno e só tratava Hinata-sama bem quando não tinha ninguém olhando...

- então você é hipócrita ¬¬

- ham? Por que?

- você falou aquilo pro shino e faz o contrário com a Hinata...

- mas eu não trato mais ela bem em nenhum lugar º º

- pior ainda... ¬¬

- por que?

- por que ela se sente mal... por que você chamou ela de "sama"?

- ah! É que meu pai trabalhava para meu tio e como meu pai chamava meu tio de "sama" eu chamo a Hinata de "sama"

- não faz sentido ¬¬

- é que a parte da família que ela faz parte tem domínio sobre a que eu faço parte...

- affe ¬¬ que coisa burocrática

-

Quando chegamos no pátio sakura veio correndo falar conosco

- Neji-kun! Neji-kun!

Ou melhor... com Neji... como eu já falei as meninas tem rancor de mim e ainda por cima me ignoram

-é... quem é você?

- haruno sakura... sou da sua classe...

- o que você quer?

- a Hinata...

- que?- Neji arregalou os olhos

- se machucou... e está no ambulatório...

- onde fica o ambulatório?- Neji já estava pronto para correr e ver o que havia acontecido com sua prima

- ali- eu apontei para o ambulatório e comecei a correr para lá junto com sakura e... o Neji já tinha ido pra lá! Nossa! O.O que rápido

- o que aconteceu?- perguntei à sakura

Ela parou de andar e olhou para mim confusa

- você não sabe? Pensei que você soubesse tudo...

- como eu ia saber se quando eu vi a Hinata pela ultima vez ela estava bem???

- ah sei lá... bem é assim: o Sasuke tava irritado ai ele empurrou o Lee que acabou derrubando o I-pod do Gaara. O Gaara ficou bravo e tacou o fichário dele em Lee. Só que Lee pegou o fichário e jogou em Sasuke e Sasuke desviou do fichário que acabou atingindo a lousa que caiu no chão e lançou o apagador no olho de Hinata... ai a lousa caiu na perna dela...

Eu fiquei de boca aberta

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Parece que Neji ouviu a história...

Só da para ver ele correndo com uma mesa para atacar Sasuke...

Eu e sakura fomos correndo atrás

Quando Neji estava prestes a jogar a mesa no Sasuke, sakura e eu seguramos ele

- c-calma! O.O

- Sasuke! Você cala a boca!- eu gritei

- não manda o MEU Sasuke calar a boca!

- me larguem... eu vou mata esse moleque!!!!

- não vai mesmo!

- é-é isso ai! Você não vai me matar!!! O.O'

- já não mandei você calar a boca?

- saiam daqui que eu vou matar ele!!! Me larga porra!

- fica longe do MEU Sasuke!

- testuda o que ta acontecendo?

- affe... que problemático...

- deixa eu matar ele!!!!!!

- então vem!

- cala a boca Sasuke!!!

- porca o Neji quer matar o Sasuke!

- meu vocês são muito problemáticos!

- porque o Neji quer matar o Sasuke-kun, testuda?

- calem a boca porra!!!! Eu vou matar esse moleque! Ten-Ten me larga!

Ele me chutou... eu dei um tapa na cara dele

- se controla!

- eu vou matar ele porra! Me deixa em paz!!!!!

- que paz? Você quer matar o moleque!

- por que o Sasuke causou um acidente na Hinata-chan!

- co-com licença...

- nossa! O que ele fez?

- que problemático...

- co-com li-licença...

- to nem ai que ele vai morre! Eu só vou me vingar porra!

- se acalma!

- c-com l-licença... pessoal...

- eu eim... que problemático

- ele tava irritado ai ele empurrou o Lee que acabou derrubando o I-pod do Gaara. O Gaara ficou bravo e tacou o fichário dele em Lee. Só que Lee pegou o fichário e jogou em Sasuke e Sasuke desviou do fichário que acabou atingindo a lousa que caiu no chão e lançou o apagador no olho de Hinata... ai a lousa caiu na perna dela...

- tadinha da Hinata-chan!

- CALEM A BOCA PORRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos pararam de discutir e olharam para Hinata que, não sei quando, tinha chegado

- Neji larga essa mesa!

Sim... ele ainda estava com a mesa na mão...

Ele pos a mesa no chão e ficou muito vermelho por ter se descontrolado

Todos sim! Tinha chegado mais gente tipo a ino e o shikamaru... e também tava lá eu o Sasuke o Neji e a sakura... só pra esclarecer n.n continuaram olhando para Hinata

- c-calma pessoal... eu to bem n.n'

- tem certeza?

- hai n.n

E eu, de nervoso, comecei a rir. Rir não gargalhar!

-ahahahahahahahaha pensei que o Sasuke ia morrer mesmo... hahahahahahaha

E sakura e ino começaram a rir junto

Shikamaru foi embora murmurando "que problemático"

Parei de rir e pulei no pescoço de Neji

- seu maluco! Não tente mais matar ninguém

- ...

- shuashauhsuahsushushuas n.n

- quer parar de rir? Eu quase morri do coração!- Sasuke se intrometeu

- devia ter morrido junto com seu irmão ¬¬

- só o meu irmão devia morrer...

- já para sala seus macacos!!!!

A diretora apareceu e, com sua delicadeza e charme, nos "pediu" para irmos para a sala

Eu e Neji pegamos nossas mochilas mas, antes de irmos para sala, tsunade arrastou Neji e Sasuke para a sala dela...

Acho que eles vão ter uma bela detenção...

Fui para minha sala e sentei na minha carteira de sempre...

- Ten-Ten-san...

- fala Hinata

- c-cade o Neji-niisan?

- sala da diretora n.n

- p-por que?

- por que ele tentou matar o Sasuke...

- e-e você fica assim c-calma?

-é... não aconteceu nada não é?

- é v-verdade...

- por que você está aqui falando comigo ao invés de falar com as suas amigas?

- v-você t-também é minha a-amiga, n-não é?

- é verdade... mas...

- e você b-brigou c-com seu m-melhor amigo... acho que você é quem mais p-precisa de mim agora...- ela deu um sorriso timido

- obrigada... Hinata-chan n.n

Ela corou

- por que você corou?

-é-é que n-ninguém me chama de "Hinata-chan"- abaixou o rosto

- por que?

- p-porque acham que eu teria v-vergonha se me t-tratassem assim...

- hm... mas eu posso te chamar assim Hinata-chan?

-p-pode /// e eu posso te chamar de Ten-Ten-chan?

- claro que sim

- ei sua problemática!- shikamaru veio até a minha mesa

- fala shika

- cadê o emoxinho e o gótico?

- gótico?

- ele me lembra o... qual era o nome... mana eu acho...

- quem te lembra o mana-sama?????

- o Neji ¬¬

- como ele te lembra o mana-sama?

-tem cabelo cumprido e parece uma menina...

- ah ta... eles estão na diretoria n.n

- i... que problemático... vão chamar a gente também...

- por que?

- por que ninguém ia simplesmente atacar outra pessoa com uma mesa sem motivo... alem disso você é conhecida pelos professores como encrenqueira...

- sou?

- é sim...

- por que?

- porque eles vêem quando você bate noutra pessoa sem motivos aparentes...

- a ta... '

- v-você bate n-nas pessoas, Ten-Ten-chan?

- nossa... a Hinata mal gagueja quando fala com você... quando ela fala com a ino sai algo parecido com o Gaguinho...

- bato... mas não sem motivo... quando alguém me irrita MUITO eu bato sim u.u

- a-a ta...

- fiquei no vácuo...

- mais alguma coisa shika?

- sim... não me chama assim sua problemática...

Ele foi embora e eu comecei a rir

- p-por que v-você ta rindo Ten-Ten-chan?

- haha... por que... olha- apontei pras costas do shika e tava com um bilhetinho escrito "sou um bicho preguiça"

- tadinho do shikamaru-kun...

- tadinho nada! Tem mais é que sofrer!

- Ten-Ten-chan! Sua malvada! '- nós começamos a rir

- TEN-TEN, HINATA, SHIKAMARU, INO E SAKURA PARA MINHA SALA JÁ!

Nós fomos para sala da diretora assim que ela nos chamou pelo microfone... e no caminho o shikamaru disse baixinho "que problemático... acertei..." e eu, com a minha conhecida cara de pau, comecei a rir...

Entramos na sala e eu parei de rir

Estavam: a diretora de pé atrás da cadeira dela, Neji sentado no sofá, Sasuke sentado na cadeira da diretora, alguns professores atrás de Tsunada e o enfermeiroIruka junto com os professores... e O.O de mãos dadas á Kakashi!

Certo...

Isso foi extremamente perturbador...

- Kakashi me larga!- ele soltou a mão de Kakashi

- ah Iruka-chan... por que você não gosta de mim?

- p-pare com isso Kakashi! Ò///Ó

- ah... mas você está me devendo alguma coisa n///n

Enquanto eles começaram a discutir sentei-me ao lado de Neji

- o que está acontecendo?

- kakashi-sensi já agarrou Iruka-sensei algumas vezes... até que é engraçado...

- n.n' é né... o kakashi gosta do iruka...

Assim que eu falei kakashi arrastou iruka para fora falando que ele estava passando mal e precisava ir ao ambulatório ¬¬

Finge que eu acredito

- vocês- tsunade apontou para mim e para Neji- causaram 2 desentendimentos na escola no dia de hoje!!!

- dois?- indaguei

- lembra do shino? Parece que ele é um dedo-duro...- Neji sussurrou no meu ouvido

- quietos! Vocês terão detenção por 1 semana... o resto terá por 3 dias... tirando Sasuke que também terá que pagar um novo i-pod para gaara

Antes que pudéssemos reclamar ela continuou

- agora vão para a sala!

E o pior é que fomos...

Todos reclamando já que era tudo nossa culpa...

Quando chegamos na sala nós não pudemos entrar por estarmos atrasados

- quem ta a fim de ir embora?- sugeriu ino

- ta maluca porca?

- não! Só acho desnecessário nós assistirmos às aulas se podemos ir embora para casa... sem falar, testuda, nós ainda não temos roupas para a festa de amanhã!

- é verdade... mas se nós matarmos aula nós não vamos ser ninguém na vida e...

- Sasuke-kun você vai na festa não é?

- han? Ah! Vou sim... só porque meu irmão está me obrigando à ir...

- vamos comprar roupas porquinha!!!

- vamos lá testuda!!!

As duas saíram correndo da escola e foram pro shopping eu acho...

- ta vendo seus problemáticos? Se não fossem vocês eu estaria de boa na sala dormindo... mas nããããão! eu estou aqui apodrecendo meu cérebro perto de vocês porque vocês fizeram o favor de aprontar- shikamaru reclamou... não que alguém tenha prestado atenção...

- de fato estamos perdendo um tempo precioso de aula- ta... todos menos nosso querido "Sr. Uchiha CDF"... nas horas de irritação ele foge para livros de aula para se distrair...

- meu... eu não estaria mesmo prestando atenção então não faz diferença...

- por isso você vai virar uma putinha quando crescer e precisar de dinheiro u.u

- cala a boca Uchiha!- Neji ta irritado... P

- vem cala!

Dei um soco na boca dele

- assim está bom? n.n

-obrigada Ten-Ten n.n

Como eu disse... isso está virando rotina...

Ele segurou o meu queixo e...

- ah... vão se comer em outro lugar...

Eu fiquei muito, muito, muito vermelha com o comentário de Sasuke...

- podem entrar agora...- disse a professora de inglêstenho aula com ela a anos e não sei o seu nome...

Entramos e nos sentamos...

De imediato shikamaru dormiu, Neji abriu o caderno, eu comecei a desenhar e Sasuke prestou atenção na aula... Cê Dê eFêêêêao ritmo da CBN a radio que toca noticia...

Depois de uma aula chatezima de inglês começou o recreio

Antes que Neji se levantasse eu fui la e sentei no colo dele

- o-o que você tá fazendo T-Ten-Ten-san? O///Õ- olha! Quando ele fica envergonhado ele me chama de Ten-Ten-san que kawaii .

- sentando no seu colo- fiz biquinho de criança falando como se fosse algo muito obvio...

- a-a ta... o///o v-vamos lanchar?

- ok n.n

Levantei do colo dele e fomos sair da sala quando...

- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh X.X

Um ser chamado Shino me pega pelo pescoço

- larga ela! Ò.ó- e Neji veio me acudir...

- me obriga

Fique a vontade para bater nela n.n'

Mais ou menos...

- me solta Ò.ó

- não

- me solta!

- não

- onegai? Ó.ò- fiz uma carinha a la gato do shrek

- não

- onegai? i.i- comecei com o meu "choro-de-crocodilo-que-parece-de-verdade"

- não!

- ah! Então vai se fude!- mordi o braço dele com força

- iteee Ç.Ç

- ¬¬ não começa seu ser estranho nojento sem cérebro... quem brinca com fogo acaba de queimando

- é verdade n.n- kiba apareceu nas minhas costas e me apagou... ¬¬ que casal mais do demônio...

- Ten-Ten-chaaaaaaan...- chamava a voz de Neji quando eu acordei

Abri os olhos tentando me acostumar com a luz e dei de cara com o sorriso bobo do Neji

- o que aconteceu? -.õ

- kiba te apagou na sala e agora você está no ambulatório n.n

- e você? Fugiu?

- neem... fui chamar o monitor... quando nós chegamos na sala deu pra ver o kiba te batendo com um fichário...

- esses fichários de hoje... são tão assassinos...

Começamos a rir...

Depois de um tempo paramos de rir e eu perguntei:

- o que aconteceu com eles?

- vão ter que ficar na detenção com a gente e ainda terão um dia de suspensão...

- uuuuu... legal... n.n

- sem querer cortar o momento o casal mas vocês devem ir para casa n.n- disse iruka

- ah... mas... o.õ que horas são?

- a aula terminou já faz umas 2 horas...

- ah! Sério????

- hai...

- temos que ir!

Peguei a mão de Neji e o arrastei

- xau iruka-sensei!

- xau n.n

- temos que ir aonde?

- temos que comprar umas coisinha o.

- t-tah bom o///o

Arrastei ele até uma loja decadente de CDs

- o que nós estamos fazendo aqui Ten-Ten-chan?

Parece que o efeito da piscadela não dura muito tempo...

- vamos comprar um CD

- que CD?

- o único CD do Gackt q eu não tenho: Sixth Day

- serio que você não tem esse?

- é...

- nossa! Até eu tenho... e olha que eu prefiro Moi Dix Móis...

-wa... the... ver...

- que coisa inútil!

- eu sei! n.n mania que o meu pai me vicio a fala XisDê

- e esse XisDê?

- ah! Essa é coisa minha mesmo... XD

Comprei o CD e fomos embora

- tem muita lição?

- neeem... só de mat... mas eu sou ruim em monômios...

- serio? Nossa! Eu sou boa n.n

- ¬¬ convencida...

- convencida nada!!! Eu só to falando que eu nem prestei atenção na aula pra aprende XP

- wathever...

Fomos para minha casa e fizemos o "maldito dever"

- pronto! Ta vendo como é fácil?

- é n.n mas acho que é mais fácil isso...

Ele segurou novamente o meu queixo e estava quase me beijando quando...

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Corri e peguei o telefone da cozinha

- mochi, mochi?

-Ten-Ten não atenda o telefone assim ¬¬

- ta bem tou-san...

- e não me chama assim...

- ta pai...

- já lavou a roupa, arrumou o quarto, lavou a louça, levou o lixo pra fora, limpou a sala, bla bla bla bla bla e bla bla?

- não pai... ainda não

- arruma tudo já!

- agora?

- por que não agora?

- é que o Neji ta aqui...

Aaahhh não era pra ter dito isso .

- quem é Neji? Seu namorado?

- não pai... é só um amigo que eu estava ajudando a fazer o dever de matemática...

Eu não menti...

- pensei que só o Sasuke fosse seu amigo...

- eu e ele brigamos?

- por que?

- ten-teeeen... volta aquiiiiii n.n- Neji me chamou da sala

- por que... por que brigamos... já ne! Tenho que ajudar o Neji n.n'

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para sala

- quem era?

- meu pai... ele quer que eu de uma de fachineira...

- como assim?

- quer que eu arrume a casa toda...

- affe...

- o ruim é que, no mínimo, eu tenho que lavar os uniformes já que essa é a minha única saia e acabaram as calças...

- ah! por isso você está de saia!

- é... -.-'

Ele deu um sorriso maroto

- quer que eu te ajude?

- quero sim n.n você limpa a sala enquanto eu lavo as roupas

- ta bom n.n

Começamos a arrumar a casa...

No fim do dia a minha casa parecia nova... pena que amanhã já vai estar uma bagunça... -.-'

- arigatou n.n

- de nada n.n

- um dia eu retribuo o favor n.n

- só tem um jeito de retribuir n.n

- e qual seria?

- deixar eu levar você na festa amanhã n.n

- ta bom então n.n

- passo pra gente ir junto as 4 ta bem?

- ta bem n.n

Ele foi embora e eu corri pro meu quarto e entrei no msn

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Oi... vai me perdoa?_

_Ten-Ten-sama casa arrumada Diz:_

_Ainda não..._

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Por que? Ç.Ç_

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_To com saudades Ç.Ç_

_Ten-Ten-sama casa arrumada Diz:_

_Só perdôo se vc usar um vestido a la mana-sama_

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Nem fudendo!_

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_Ò.ó_

_Ten-Ten-sama casa arrumada Diz:_

_Então fudeu pro seu lado... xau..._

_Eu não tenho nd pra dizer tbm naum tenhu mais u q fazer i soh pra garantir esse refrão, eu vou infiar um palavrão: CU! Foi adicionada à conversa_

_Ten-Ten-sama casa arrumada Diz:_

_Não!!!! Ele nãaaaaooooo_

_Eu não tenho nd pra dizer tbm naum tenhu mais u q fazer i soh pra garantir esse refrão, eu vou infiar um palavrão: CU! Diz:_

_Vc usa acento no msn?_

_SuAcShUiKhEa Diz:_

_mania de escritora de ff_

_Eu não tenho nd pra dizer tbm naum tenhu mais u q fazer i soh pra garantir esse refrão, eu vou infiar um palavrão: CU! Diz:_

_Ah tah..._

_Ten-Ten-sama casa arrumada Diz:_

_Xau!_

Sai do msn na hora...

Morro de medo do itachi...

Fui dormir...

Hoje foi muito interessante...

* * *

mto obrigada pelas reviews e como puderam ver eu atendi ao pedido de vocês pondo ai o "casal" shinokiba

**agora eh hora da minha inutilidade do dia:**

vick: se abaixa!

lolla: por que?

putinha: shuahsuhasuhasu 1, 2, 3, ja!

putinha e vick:aperta cada um uma batata da perna da lolla

lolla: sasuke me salva!

sasuke: de agarração com o naruto

lolla: T.T sasuke-kun...

vick: não falei que ele era gay?

lolla: depressão

vick e putinha: EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	6. o desastre

bom... finalmente o ultimo cap...

depois de seculos de enrrolação o que os nomes dos capitulos anunciavam: o desastre!

hsuahsuashuas

* * *

**Cap 6- o desastre... Nãããão!!!!!**

Acordo de mau humor...

A maldita musica do death note está na minha cabeça e eu não paro de antarolar...

. que raaaaaivaaaaaa

Tomo banho e troco de roupa... ponho o maldito uniforme e vou embora...

Meu humor está tão bom que eu nem vou tomar café da manhã

- Ten-Ten-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! .

Era só o que me faltava... ¬¬ o lee vir falar comigo de manhã é um porre...

- fala lee...

- o gaara-kun terminou comigo T.T

- sério? Que pena

- é por causa do Ipod TT.TT

- affe ¬¬ termina com você por um Ipod?

- é... TT.TT

- ¬¬ posso bater nele?

- não! Não bate no gaara-kun!

- ah... por que?

- por que se não ele nunca vai volta comigo... T.T

- ¬¬ affe... vou fala com ele... posso?

- se não bater nele tudo bem... T.T

Fui com lee até a escola... quando chegamos lá eu fui falar com a temari

- ...e é por isso que eu uso o cabelo assim!- ela estava falando com a Ino sobre "coisas-que-eu-não-ligo-a-mínima-mas-ela-daria-um-discurso-para-mostrar-que-sabe"

- é... temari-san?

- fala é... Ten-Ten?

- isso... é... cadê o seu irmão?

- qual deles?

- o gaara?

- ta trancado no quarto dele irritado por que terminou a ficada com o lee por causa do MEU Ipod que ele usava como dele que caiu no chão e quebrou- ela falou na maior calma ¬¬ irmã desnaturada

- ta bom... - já estava indo embora quando ela me chamou de volta à conversa

- por que queria saber?

- por que o lee ta depressivo e eu não gosto de ver meu amigo assim...

- affe... amanhã ele vem pra escola e pede desculpa pro lee...

- você acha?

- na verdade não... mas se você falar isso pro lee ele fica mais alegrinho...

- mas ai quando ele descobrir ele vai ficar puto comigo...

- é mas ai eu posso obrigar o gaara a ir na festa hoje a noite... afinal eu vou com o shika...

- serio?

- uhum n.n

-ai eu posso fazer o lee ir lá...

- é! Ai eles voltam a ser "amigos" e a minha casa fica a salvo dos ataques de raiva do gaara!

- obrigada temari-san!

- de nada Ten-Ten-chan n.n

Liguem não... ela tem mania de chamar todas as pessoas que são mais novas que ela assim... tirando a Hinata que ela acha que vai morrer do coração se for tratada assim...

Fui falar com lee

- lee!

- falou com ele?

- ele não veio na escola por que ele não quis... mas hoje ele vai na festa e vocês vão fazer as pazes n.n

- obrigada Ten-Ten-chan!!!! T.T- sim... ele chora quando está feliz também...

Eu ia falar alguma coisa quando...

- com licença mas ela é SÓ minha- Neji apareceu me pegando pela cintura- vem Ten-Ten-chan n.n

Ele me puchou e lee ficou lá sozinho com seu "choro-de-alegria+sorriso-de-doer-os-olhos"

- nyaaaa . tava arrumando uma caca

- que caca?

- o lee tava depressivo por que o gaara terminou com ele por causa do maldito Ipod

- eles estavam junto?

- estavam... -.-'

- que medo... n.n você vai na festa né?

- vou sim... e você vai comigo n.n

- que fofinha você fica quando faz essa carinha . - ele apertou minha bochecha...

- ai . isso dói Ç.Ç

- . que fofaaaaaaaaaaa

TRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN

Maldito sinal...

Pegamos nossas mochilas e fomos para a sala

Pra variar estava a maior bagunça... ¬¬

O.O

- que foi Ten-Ten-chan?

- o-olha n-na lousa- respondi apontando para lousa

- O.O

Estava escrito assim "caros alunos, a professora de português teve um acidente e vai ficar ausente nos próximos _**4 meses **_e vocês terão, ao invés da aula de português, aulas de desenho.obrigada tsunade"

Agora é hora do meu chilique

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AULAS DE DESENHO????!!!???!!!???!!!??!!! QUE MUITO MEGA MASTER DIVERTOSAMENTE SUGOI!!! .

Agora para o "grand finale" eu calo a boca e me deixo cair pra trás

- Ten-Ten-chan! Você está bem?- Neji me pegou no colo

Abri os olhos e agarrei o pescoço dele gritando "melhor impossível!!!"

- n///n você gosta de desenhar Ten-Ten-chan?

- AMO .

Sabe o que eu me toquei? Que não é "a professora" é "o professor kakashi" ...

Isso quer dizer que ele é considerado mulher pela diretora P

Chegou o professor de desenho...

- alunos n.n por favor quietos n.n

Ninguém respeitou pelo sorriso bobo do professor

- querem calar a boca! n.n

Ele gritou e, apesar ainda do sorriso, todos se sentaram

- certo... n.n sou p professor Sai n.n vou ensinar vocês a desenhar n.n

Ele parece muito novo...

- pode não parecer mas eu tenho 20 anos n.n

O.O que medo eu diria que ele tem 15

- professor! Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- claro é...

- Ino. Você faz plástica? Parece tão novinho n.n

- não faço não n.n

Meu... se cara de pau matasse... eu e ela estaríamos mortas P

- vamos começar com algo simples... vamos ver... desenhem um homem palito n.n

Um homem palito?

Coisa banal!

- agora façam uma linha vertical no meio do rosto dele. Depois umas outras três linhas dividindo o rosto em 4 faixas do mesmo tamanho...

Depois de muitas explicações todos haviam desenhado uma pessoa com roupas e cabelos perfeitos!

Incrível!!!!!

- nossa! Olha que legal!

- o meu ficou bem diferente do seu n.n

Todos comentavam

Mas uma pessoa ficava quieta, no canto, ou melhor, na mesa...

- Sasuke...

- que foi?

Nível da briga depois de 2 dias: nervoso e irritado

- posso ver o seu? n.n

Nessas horas é melhor ser amigável

- eu não fiz ¬¬

- por que?

Ah! lembram que ele vira um CDF quando ta irritado?

No dia seguinte vira um malandro completamente folgado...

- por que eu não quis ¬¬

- ah ta... n.n' já ne

- tchau

Me afastei... ele me assusta quando está assim...

- foi falar com a fera?

- como assim?

- pedi para ele me passar uma caneta que caiu no chão e ele disse "pega você mesmo hyuuga maldito"

-... n.n'

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Como eu já disse eu ODEIO esse sinal ¬¬

- vamos lanchar Ten-Ten-chan n.n

Ele me puxou pela mão...

Hoje ele estava mais animado que o normal...

Assim que todos saíram da sala ele me empurrou na parede...

- agora será que eu arranco um beijo de você?- ele me fitava sério, com um olhar profundo e carinhoso

Eu fiquei em silencio

Ele se aproximou devagar como quem teme que algo aconteça... de novo ¬¬

Começamos um beijo calmo(n.a: finalmente \o/)

Ele me empurrava contra a parede e eu depositei nos ombros dele meus braços

Não escondo: nunca havia beijado

Mas acho que esse foi o melhor momento da minha vida até agora

Quando estávamos praticamente sem fôlego ele parou de me beijar e continuou a me fitar

Eu fiquei muito... mas muuuuiito vermelha!

E ele deu um sorrisinho sapeca... com certeza por ter, finalmente, "arrancado" um beijo de mim

Também sorri, mas um sorriso tímido em meio à vermelhidão do meu rosto

- quem diria que, finalmente, vocês iam se beijar? ¬¬

Meu querido e amado Sasuke apareceu do nada... ¬¬

"veado-do-capeta-dos-cateto-e-quatro-iqual-a-porra-da-hipotenusa"

Sim... frase linda pra xingar o Sasuke

Neji se afastou de mim... afinal ele ainda me prensava na parede...

- o que você está fazendo aqui Sasuke?

- pode entrar na sala agora Hinata-san

Ele virou de costas para nós e Hinata apareceu mais vermelha que um pimentão indo, sem olhar para nossos rostos, para a sala murmurando um "g-gomen..."

Já entendi... a Hinata queria ir para a sala mas como nós estávamos ali de "bjim bjim" ela estava com vergonha... ela falou com o Sasuke e ele interrompeu...

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Como passou rápido o recreio!

Aula de... hum... EDUCAÇÃO FISICA!

Sai correndo para a quadra

Cheguei e me sentei na roda n.n

- vamos jogar baskete n.n

Adoro o professor mizuki n.n nós jogamos sempre juntos

Vou pular o resto da aula e vou direto a quando eu chego em casa morrendo de sono e me jogo no sofá

TRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN

Não podia ter um toque mais irritante telefone? ¬¬

TRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN

Acho que não... ¬¬

Me levantei e atendi o telefone

- mochi mochi?

- mochi mochi n.n Ten-Ten-chan

- oi Neji n.n

Silencio...

- eh... o que você quer?

- nada só saber se você já tinha chegado em casa n.n

- ah! eu cheguei n.n

Eis uma conversa civilizada entre pessoas que se beijaram ¬¬

- percebi n.n

Silencio de novo

- eh... então xau n.n

- xau n.n

Desliguei o telefone e fui tomar um banho...

Enquanto lavava o cabelo eu lembrava do beijo com Neji...

Sai do banho e me enrolei na toalha, fui para meu quarto e me joguei na cama

- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -o-

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI

Legal ¬¬ o meu despertador funciona pra me avisar de não dormir na cama em horas como essas ¬¬

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI

Me levantei e joguei o meu despertador contra a parede ¬¬

Haha! Bem feito u.ú

Se bem que ontem eu tinha outro despertador ¬¬ mas ele também foi destruído ontem a noite quando ele começou a tocar...

Hora de escolher a roupa...

Esse é o ruim de festas...

Depois de uns 15 minutos escolhendo uma roupa que seja "aceitável" eu vesti uma calça jeans justa e uma bata "rosa-quase-branco" depois, por incrível que pareça, eu prendi meu cabelo em um único coque.

DING DONG

Chegou a carona...

- yo Neji-kun n.n- disse abrindo a porta

- yo Ten-Ten-chaaaan n.n- ele respondeu vindo em minha direção, me pegando pela cintura e me dando um selinho

Devo admitir que ele estava LINDO

Roupa Neji: calça jeans meio larga

Camiseta de manga curta branca com um dragão chinês nas costas

Tênis da nike preto

Cabelo Neji: solto com uma faixa

Nunca tinha reparado que o cabelo dele era tããããão grande! Acho que isso por que ele sempre usa um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo

Ele estava de carro!

- quem vai dirigir? n.n'

- meu tiu -.-'

- oi Ten-Ten-chaaaan -se ouviu a voz da Hinata de dentro do carro

- oi Hina-chan!- respondi tentando ver ela pelo insul filme ou seja lá qual é o nome desse treco...

A janela abriu do nada e uma voz cavernosa e assustadora falou:

- garoto entra logo com a sua NAMORADA

- O///O tiu! Ela não é minha namorada!

- ¬¬ tiu?

- ops... Hiashi-sama

- acho bom... u.ú

Entrei no carro... que por acaso era um Honda Fit...

- Ten-chaaaaan- Hinata agarrou meu pescoço quando eu me sentei ao lado dela

Roupa Hina: camiseta frente única branca com umas rosas pretas bordadas no canto

Saia de pregas preta

Bota plataforma

Cabelo Hina: preso com tictacs para a franja, que estava grande, não cobrir a visão

Sim! Eu vou fazer isso com todos que aparecerem!

Quando Neji foi entrar no carro...

- você vai na frente já que: um: Não sou motorista. Dois: aqui não é motel para você COMER a sua NAMORADA. Três: eu não sei o caminho. Quatro: deixe a Hinata com a amiga dela

Com o segundo comentário Neji ficou muito vermelho e começou a gaguejar assim que o tio parou de falar

- m-m-mas q-que... i-isso é c-coisa pra se falar, hiashi-sama?! O///O

- senta logo ¬¬- disse o tio num tom assustadoramente assustador

Neji sentou do lado do tio ainda muito vermelho e ficou mudo.

- seu pai é sempre assim Hina-chan?- sussurrei pra ela

- na verdade é...

- vocês duas quietas! u.u- disse hiashi...

E Neji continuava mudo...

- onde eu viro?

- a-aqui, hiashi-sama...

- o Neji morre de medo do meu pai...

- pffff sério?

- é... eu também tenho medo do meu pai... mas ele não reconhece que eu sou boa para fazer nada e me menospreza...

- sério Hina-chan?

- é...

Abracei ela... parece que dessa vez o meu "tio-sogro" não ouviu

Depois de uns 15 minutos de silencio absoluto, tirando o caminho que Neji indicava gaguejando, chegamos na maldita festa

Quando estávamos saindo do carro o a pai de Hinata disse:

- boa festa e chuta o saco deles u.ú (N.A.: sim! Pela primeira vez eu interfiro na história... essa parte foi em homenagem à uma grande amiga minha: a lolla! Ela escuta isso do pai TODOS os dias de manhã... lolla te amo e... cala a boca ¬¬ hsuahuashsau n.n obrigada pela atenção e voltando à hitória...)

- t-tá bem t-tou-sama... n.n'

- eu não vou chutar o saco dos meus amigos... u.ú- parece que quando ele está a, no mínimo, 2 metros do tio ele tem mais coragem ¬¬

- eu só chuto se me irritarem n.n

O carro foi embora e nós íamos entrar quando...

- TEEEEEEEEN-TEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAN n///n- itachi veio gritando o meu nome em nossa direção

- O.O fogeeeeee

Saímos correndo pra dentro da festa...

- que medo! Ele ta bêbado!

- né...

- XD o que o Neji falou rimou n.nS2

- affe ¬¬ para com esse sorriso "ene-ponto-ene-coração-flutuante"(N.A: hoje eu resolvi falar o que causou a criação dessa fic... uma fic mto máster chamada: a pandega do pônei... ela não tem yaoi; tem nejiten \o/; tem sasuhina /o/; tem gaaino T.T pobre lee... tem a vaca da sakura com o naru-chan... u.u mas leia que eh mto mto mto mto mto mto mto foda n.n ketz-sama eh uma ótima escritora n.nS2)

- n-Neji-nii-san ta irritado?

- não to não Hinata-sama n.n

- u.u você gosta mais dela...- fingi um suspiro e virei de costas

- c-calma Ten-chan n.n'

- ok n.n

- -.-

- é... vou p-pro-proc-procurar as m-me... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Ó.Ò

Ela desmaiou

- Hina-chan?- cutuquei ela

- GAH! - agora Neji é quem levou um susto

- que foi?

- o-olha!- disse apontando prum canto onde Sasuke e naruto se beijavam... O.O

SASUKE E NARUTO SE BEIJAVAM!!!!!

- é né? E você brigou comigo quando eu falei que você gostava dele- sim! Fui até lá para falar com ele

- AAAH!

Esse foi definitivamente o grito mais bicha que eu já ouvi vindo do Sasuke...

- é-é q-que... Ó///O

- hey teme... você vai mesmo falar com essazinha?

- naruto cala a boca!

- T.T teme ela me mandou calar a boca...

- d-descul-pa t-Ten-Ten...

- tudo bem n.nS2

- que?

- você gosta dele não é? Então por que pedir desculpa?

- por ter te batido...

- i daí? Eu bati, e muito no Neji, e não pedi desculpa u.u

- é... Ten-Ten-chan... O.O

Me virei pra trás e tinha um Neji com cara de quem vai me matar me olhando

- é... O.O'

- obrigada por me lembrar...- ele me pegou pela gola da blusa com um sorriso maléfico- você me deve por aquilo...

- o-o que eu te devo?

- isso...- me empurrou contra a parede e me calou a boca com a dele, logo ele soltou minha gola mas ainda me prensava na parede como quem quer derrubá-la

- mmmm... Ne-mmmmm- ele não me deixava falar... o que me irritava...

Parou de me beijar e eu me sentia um pouco tonta...

- t-tudo bem?- perguntou ao ver que minha cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro sem motivo

- to enjoada...

- quer beber alguma coisa?

- água por favor... .

Ele pegou um copo que estava sobre uma mesinha e me deu para beber...

Logo senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e me levantei

- v-você ta bem?

- eu to..Ótima...

Não... eu não estava bem... o que ele me deu era alguma bebida transparente...

Eu vi itachi vindo de novo e corri para fora da festa...

- Ten-Ten! CUIDADO!- ouvi a voz de Neji

Me virei e vi dois faróis enormes e mais nada... isso sim... é in...te...re...çan...te...

**FIM**

* * *

perguntas que eu sei que irei ouvir: você matou a ten-ten? 

o que será do neji?

o que eram os farois?

bem... não vou responder XD vocês pensem o que quizerem...

creditos finais:

ketz: que se não fosse a fic "a pandega do pônei" eu num tinha escrito isso

giza: quem me explicou como postar nesse site confuso

povo que leu: amo todos os que leram! você leu? você ocupa um pedacinho do meu kokoro n.n

povo que leu da minha sala: vão se ferra vocês que ficam me inchendo o saco ¬¬ se morram

e o ultimo:

CU: cu! te amoooo 3


	7. cap extra

Sim... eu resolvi que a minha Ten-Ten não morre...

E como me pediram um cap extra tah aki:

Ah!

Esse cap extra eh mega curto e eh o Neji quem narra jah que a Ten-Ten desmaio! n.n espero que gostem

* * *

**A exagerada cap extra**

Quase morri do coração...

Ou melhor!

To tremendo enquanto eu escrevo essa merda!

Maldito ser que largou aquele copo de vodca na mesa...

Ou melhor!

Maldito ser que dirigia o caminhão!

Ta... ta... a culpa é minha por não ter segurado ela ou ter visto o que aquele copo tinha dentro...

Mas não quero pensar assim...

Voltando ao que aconteceu...

- TEN-TEN-CHAAAAAN!!!!!!!! O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA NEJI-KUN???

E pra melhora a minha felicidade no momento tenho um alien... ¬¬

- e-ela...

- ela foi atropelada por culpa do Neji!- naruto chegou pra me alegrar mais ainda...

- O QUE?- e agora pra me assustar vem o Sasuke...

- GAH!?- pra me alegra mais ainda ele me ergue pela gola da blusa

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A TEN-TEN SEU TAPADO???

- e-ela n-não t-tava muit-to b-bem e eu dei p-pra ela um copo de água que não era água e ela f-ficou b-bebada e o seu irmão veio assusto ela e ela correu pra rua e foi atropelada... u.u- quase morri falando isso...

- ITACHI SEU DESGRAMADO!!!!!

- AAAAAAHHHH .

Segundo grito bicha que eu ouço hoje... o primeiro foi do Sasuke...

- n-Neji-nii-san? O q-que aconteceu c-com a t-Ten-Ten-chan?

To fudido!

Sabe o que é isso?

EU TO FU-DI-DO! F-U-D-I-D-O FUDIDO!

A Hinata vai fala pro meu tiu o que aconteceu e ele nunca mais vai deixa eu sai junto com a Hina-chan!

O.O

Desde quando eu chamo a Hinata-sama de "Hina-chan"?

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Acaba de me cair a ficha de que eu to completamente dominado por meninas estranhas!

i.i

eu adoro a MINHA prima...

adoro a MINHA quase namorada...

to fudido mesmo...

a Ten-Ten vai fica puta comigo, isso é, se ela não morre. A Hina-chan vai me deixa de lado...

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH CHAMEI ELA DE NOVO DE HINA-CHAN!

- n-Neji-nii-san?

T.T QUE TA ACONTECENDO COMIGO????!!!!

EU NÃO CONCIGO MAIS FICA LONGE DE MENINAS DOIDAS COMO ELAS!?

É ISSO MESMO!

QUANDO SE GOSTA DE ALGUÉM DOIDO NUNCA MAIS VAI GOSTAR DE ALGUÉM NORMAL!

- n-Neji-nii-san?!

Eu gosto da Ten-Ten-chan... a Hina-chan é minha companheira desde... sempre!...

O que eu fasso??? T.T

- NEJI!!!!!

PAFT

- h-Hinata-sama...?

- que deu em você seu maluco?- desde quando ela fala desse jeito? Ou melhor: desse jeito COMIGO?- fica ai se remoendo no chão! Calma que ela vai fica bem! Duvido que tenha se machucado muito! E sim! Eu sei o que aconteceu por que o lee-san falou!

Lancei um olhar assassino pro lee que, imediatamente, se escondeu atrás do gaara... ¬¬ aposto que eles voltaram...

- vem

Hinata me pegou pela mão e... pera ai! Ò.ó eu é que arrasto ela! Ta... mas não é hora pra isso... fomos até onde Ten-Ten estava caída...

Realmente... não acho que ela esteja bem... nada bem... ou melhor... definitivamente ela esta mal... muito mal...

- chamem uma ambulância!

O.O

Nunca vi ela com coragem de falar assim...

Acho que essa amizade com a MINHA Ten-Ten fez bem à ela...

Que... interessante...

**continua na proxima fic... FIM**

* * *

pronto! acabo! logo logo lança "a exagerada 2"

ten-chan: ei! pencei que eu não morria!

vick: e não morre mesmo n.n

ten-chan: então...?

vick: por que você vai para no hospital n.n

neji-chan: que eh isso? neji-chan?

vick: eh n.n legal não?

neji-chan: não!

vick: i.i malvado...

ten-chan: eu gosto de neji-chan...

neji-chan: então tudo bem n.n

vick: affe ¬¬

hina-chan: o-oi g-gente n.n

vick: oi hina-chaaaaan . (pula em cima)

hina-chan: nyaaa n///n

neji-chan e ten-chan: O.O'

vick: ela é muuuuito fofa X3

putinha: ¬¬ affe... ow! para de escreve essa merda e faz logo o meu vestido de enfermeira!

vick: agora não! Ò.ó

neji-chan: vem ka... putinha é um menino que quer um vestido?

vick: uhum n.n

putinha: ¬¬ apelido que a pomba¹ me deu...

vick: n.n

neji-chan: se não se importam eu vou leva a ten-chan daqui...

ten-chan: nhaaaa por que?

neji-chan: quer que eu fassa isso aqui?

ten-chan: isso o que: B

neji-chan: isso (pega a ten-chan e começa a beijar)

vick: O.O é... pode levar pra outro lugar...

putinha: meu! só quero ver quem é que vai ser o faxineiro de motel que vai achar tudo gozado!

vick: shuahsuhau

neji-chan e ten-chan: seus pervertidos Ò.ó

vick e putinha: XD somos mesmo!

hina-chan: to indo... ja ne

vick: ja ne hina-chan n.n

sim eu escrevi esse monte de merda...

hsuahsuahasuashuas

vejo vocês na proxima fic, obrigado pelas reviews e... não... o fuinha atomica não fez "aquilo" com a ten-chan

¹ pomba eh a minha primusca²

²primusca eh um jeito baka de dizer prima


End file.
